


Vulnerable and Afraid

by Jettara1



Category: How to Train Your Dragon - Fandom, race to the edge - Fandom
Genre: Anal, Drug Use, F/M, Failed Rescue, Fallen Idols, Fisting, Kidnapped, M/M, MM, Threesome, Torture, Whump, conflicted Dagur, dagur is an idiot and finally realises it, dubcon, fallen gods, heather may go on killing spree with astrid after this, hiccup will have trouble walking in the morning, mmf, noncon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-17
Updated: 2018-01-17
Packaged: 2019-03-06 05:38:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 14
Words: 33,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13404597
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jettara1/pseuds/Jettara1
Summary: Dagur's feelings for Hiccup have always been complicated.  A love hate relationship that put Hiccup in an almost godlike light that Dagur never really believed would fall.  Even after years of battle Hiccup remained unscathed, until the Berserkers joined forces with the Dragon Hunters.  Now Hiccup has been captured and whatever favor he had with the gods is about to vanish and Dagur may regret ever involving Ryker.





	1. Chapter 1

Alternate ending to the Zippleback Experience. Excuse the typos, writing this on my smartphone. 

WARNING: Torture, noncon, dubcon, drug use, happy ending in future chapters. Don't like, don't read.

Dagur would never admit, not even now that the war was over, but once he almost thought of Hiccup as some sort of God. It was the only thing that made sense to be honest. How else would Hiccup, small, little fragile Hiccup, so cute and scrawny, and breakable there were time Dagur was afraid to even touch him, of all people not only tame a dragon, but defeat the Red Death and all but lead a dragon army. Okay, he did have the dragon riders but there would be no such thing as dragon riders had it not been for Hiccup. That was when Dagur knew Hiccup wasn't as fragile as he seemed. He didn't need protecting because with that Night Fury he had all the protection he would ever need. He was no longer human, no longer Viking, but something far greater and Dagur both envied and feared him…but most of All, he worshipped Hiccup. Oh he talked a big game, sending his men out to fight Hiccup and his riders, threatening any who dare harm Hiccup. No one could harm Hiccup, no one but him. But how to you harm a God? And even if he could it seemed the gods favored Hiccup as if he truly were one of their own. He glided from harms way with barely a scratch while his followers suffered in his stead. It was infuriating and arousing all at once, knowing his opponent and brother somehow always managed to escape from harm, somehow besting him no matter what Dagur did.

That changed when the Berserkers teamed with the Dragon Hunters. Ryker and his men were indeed hunters and trained to trap and capture their prey with such cunning that Dagur could not believe his eyes when they captured Hiccup with relative ease from Dragon's Edge without so much as a fight or any dragons getting in their way. Hiccup gangly body was draped over one man's shoulder, the youth kicking and cussing and demanding to be put down, as if talking to one of his friends and not realising the danger he was in.

Excitement filled Dagur as his brother was dumped unceremoniously on the deck of Ryker’s ship and the sack pulled off his head. He had waited so long for this, a chance to speak with Hiccup one on one and prove once and for all they were equal. Of course, with Ryker there and demanding answers about that damned Dragon Eye didn't help matters. Match that with Hiccup eternal stubbornness issues and things quickly spiralled downhill.

And of course, almost like magic, there was a dragon there trying to save the day. 

Dagur couldn't help the curse that escaped him as Hiccup darted to his feet and began running toward the Zippleback as the dragon fired at the Hunters. He was so close, so bloody close and yet another dragon had to get in his way. “Bring it down before it signals the others!” he ordered, much to the confusion of the Hunters. Ryker's men may have hunted dragons for centuries but they had never dealt with one of Hiccup's dragons. 

Without waiting for backup, Dagur grabbed the multi-arrow launcher and aimed it slightly above Hiccup's head toward the dragon’s chest as it lifted both it’s heads skyward. The tip of each arrow was coated in dragon root. He wasn't going to lose Hiccup. Not this time. Not ever again. Hiccup was his. He belonged to him. With that thought he squeezed the trigger.

His aim was true. He hit the Zippleback square in the chest before it could create a signal fire. The dual heads turned toward Dagur in a confused way before one then the other turned toward Hiccup. The youth seemed just as surprised before crying out as the beast toppled over.

“No! Barf, Belch!” Hiccup cried, taking a step back as the dragon crumpled at his feet. He didn't immediately struggle when Ryker grabbed his shoulder, obviously in shock. 

“Throw it in a cage,” Ryker ordered his men as he dragged Hiccup away from the dragon. “We'll skin it in the morning and have Zippleback stew for dinner.”

It was the wrong this to say and Dagur probably should have warned Ryker about saying such things in front of Hiccup. The Hooligan heir lashed out, kicking Ryker hard behind the knee with his prosthetic then bringing his tied wrists up in a quick under the nose hit that should have broken Ryker's nose if he hadn't toppled into Hiccup rather than away, almost anticipating such a move. Hiccup had nowhere to go. Ryker kept a maddening grip on one arm as he caught himself, and then, with probably more force than needed, he punched Hiccup hard in the gut. The youth's eyes widened in surprised and watered a little in sudden pain before crossing and falling closed. His breath was forced out of him and his knees buckled and instead of Ryker falling to the ground it was Hiccup. Ryker caught him and slung him over his shoulder.

“Your little god is not nearly as tough as you make him out to be,” he snorted at Dagur as he passed the young chieftain toward his chambers.

“Put him down,” Dagur snapped, stepping in his way.

The larger man glared down at him but Dagur held his ground. 

“The deal was I get Hiccup and you whatever knowledge is in his head,” he pressed, feeling slightly uncomfortable by Ryker's steely gaze. He squared his shoulders and tried to make himself taller by straightening his back and coming to his full height, which was sadly almost a head shorter than Ryker.  
“Aye, and I've got nothing so far but a bruised knee,” Ryker growled. “I'll take what I want from him and give you what's left.”

A twisted little grin adorned Dagur's face. “I don't think so, Rykie. You see, I only ever had one rule when it came to Hiccup; no one hurts him but me. You've already broken it.”

His grin faltered when Ryker mimicked it. “Then you're going to hate what I'm going to do to him next,” he purred. He shoved Dagur out of his way with one hand. “You can either join me or enjoy listening to his screams out here. Matters none to me, but I'm getting what I want out of him one way or another.”

Dagur stared after him, shocked by the fact that someone had dared to not only touch him but shove him out of their wag and take what rightfully belonged to him. He pivoted on one what to glare at Ryker’s broad back and was surprised by how small Hiccup suddenly looked, almost like he did as a kid, unconscious and defenseless, no Nightfury to protect him. It was both shocking and strangely arousing seeing Hiccup so defenseless, but it was also very, very wrong. It should have been Dagur's shoulder Hiccup was draped over. Seeing Hiccup like this was simply wrong on levels Dagur could not quite explain, even though some strange part seemed to enjoy it.

He followed Ryker's into his cabin, a deceptively large room with only the basic comforts life, a bed, table, desk and several hard wooden chairs. Since joining with the Hunters Dagur a spent several occasions in the cabin, often to talk strategy, the odd meal, and now and then something a little more private. He barely thought of those things as Ryker dumped Hiccup in a straight back chair and tied his arms behind his back, securing them to the chair.

Hiccup's head lulled to one side, obviously still dazed but slowly coming back to consciousness. He wheeled softly, a little rattle in his lungs but nothing overtly seriously. Dagur let his anger go. Hiccup was more stunned than actually hurt which meant Ryker would get to live another day.

“Wakey, Wakey, Hiccup,” Dagur sang when he saw the younger man's eyes flutter open. He gave a happy laugh when emerald green eyelet his jade ones. “There we go. See? He'll be more cooperative now. Won't you, brother?”

Hiccup blinked a few times before glaring at him.

Dagur gave him a hurt look. “Don't be like that, Hiccup. I only knocked that dragon out. He's resting in a nice cozy cage. If you cooperate we might even let it go.”

Hiccup's glare hardened as he glanced toward Ryker.

The Hunter gave a toothy grin. “Or I can force feed you Zippleback soup. It's really quite tasty.”

“Eh,” Hiccup grumbled in disgust.

In all honesty, Zibblebavk soup didn't sound very appealing to Dagur either. “All we want is for you to show us which islands you've already explored and what you found there,” he told Hiccup soothingly, with his best “I'm a good big brother looking out for you” smile.

“And the Dragon Eye?” Hiccup asked, not convinced.

“Aye, and that, too,” Ryker interjected. “My guess is It’s not on your person or my men would have found it when they abducted you. Tell me where it is and you might live.”

“Whao…whoa there, big guy,” Dagur interrupted, stepping between Ryker and Hiccup even though Ryker had made no move to strike the rider. “I told you I'd get the information from him. No need to get cranky.”

“Like you and your sister did with that Astrid girl?” Ryker countered, clearly not impressed.

Dagur flushed scarlet. It had been Heather's idea to not let Astrid sleep in hopes of breaking her. They had questioned her endlessly, denied her food and water and even the use of a privy until she finally snapped…or so they had been led to believe. As if little Gustav was any sort of general. He shook the thought away. “Hiccup's different. He's smart enough to know when He’s been defeated.”

“I'm not telling you anything, Dagur,” Hiccup said from behind him.

Dagur rolled his eyes in annoyance. “Can you just once work with me on this, brother?”

“We're not brothers,” Hiccup retorted.

The Berserker glanced at him over his shoulder. Sighing, he shrugged. “Can't say I didn't try,” he grumbled. 

Stepping out of Ryker's way, he looked Hiccup up and down. His brother was defiant as ever, his gaze hard as he glared from Dagur to Ryker and back. His spine was straight, chin held high. He was not afraid of Ryker.

He should have been.

Heather was not here to talk Ryker out of torturing Hiccup.

There was a loud cracking sound followed by a surprised cry. For a moment Dagur was in shock as Hiccup's face seemed two snap to the left with such force Dagur feared his neck would break. 

“Let me make one thing clear, boy,” Ryker purred, kneeling before Hiccup and grabbing a fist full of hair to force the youth to look back at him. “You will give me what I want. Unlike your friend here who seems to worship you in some perverse way, I could care less who you are or what your name is. I will beat you to within an inch of your life and then bring you back from the dead and do it all over again to get what I want. And when I'm done I will give you to Viggo and let him auction off whatever remains.” His face got dangerously close to Hiccup's. “You're only chance is to give me what I want now.”

Ryker was serious, Dagur realized. This wasn't like before when Ryker thought the riders were a joke. He would kill Hiccup to get what he wanted. “Hiccup, just tell him what he wants to hear,” he told his brother, a strange sort of fear eating at him.

Hiccup didn't look at him. He glared at Ryker with such hatred that it made Dagur take a step back. “Do your worse,” the rider growled.

Ryker chuckled. “I was hoping you'd say that.”


	2. Chapter 2

Hiccup was always defiant. Dagur could remember all the way back to when they were just small kids and Hiccup would follow him around like a shadow, absolutely refusing to go away no matter how much Dagur threatened him. It was both annoying and cute and didn't change until Dagur began using him for knife throwing practice. Then Hiccup became afraid of him and stopped following him. Dagur found losing his little shadow far worse than being followed. That fear had crushed a small part of Dagur while giving him a strange thrill at the power it gave him. He could make Hiccup jump and cry out in fear with a simple look and move of his hand. That is until Hiccup began communing with dragons. Now that fear was gone, replaced with annoyance more than anything, as if Dagur was now the shadow he could not get rid of. But for now Hiccup's annoyance was focused on Ryker, as if Dagur wasn't even in the room and the Berserker was growing increasing angry at being ignored.

“Brother, why do have to make this so difficult?” Dagur soothed with false cheer. “All Rykie wants is that Dragon Eye do-hickey thing and you and I can go back to our merry game of cat and mouse. You are the mouse, you know.”

The look Hiccup gave him clearly said to shut up.

“Or I can be the mouse,” Dagur relented with a shrug.

The younger rolled his eyes. “It'll be used to hunt dragons” he said, trying to ignore Dagur and focus on Ryker. “Won't it? I'm not helping you hunt and kill innocent dragons.”

“People need to eat,” Ryker reasoned. “And the Eye doesn't belong to you. Tell me where it is.”

The rider glared at him once more, his gaze challenging.

Ryker hummed softly to himself. “You want him unharmed?” he asked Dagur.

“Yes,” Dagur answered, raising a brow in question.

“There's going to be harm,” the older man informed him in a dark voice. “But I'll make sure to leave no lasting damage.”

“That's not what I agreed to,” Dagur snapped. “You've already smacked him around.”

“Aye, if you want him in one piece after this I suggest you leave.” 

Ryker gave Dagur a look that brought about a fear the young Berserker had not felt since being captured by Alvin the Treacherous. He took a step back, his mind replaying the first time Alvin had beaten him.

“If you so much as…”

“There are other ways to get what I want without beating him into submission,” Ryker pointed out, as if speaking to a child. “But I have no more patience for interruptions. Go. When I'm done he's yours.”

Dagur glanced at Hiccup and for once there was a sparkle of fear in the rider's bright eyes. It made the Berserker harden. That was the fear he missed seeing. Hiccup wasn't so high and mighty anymore, not tied up and facing whatever Ryker had planned for him. Maybe if he let Ryker have his way with his brother then Hiccup would finally break and remember his place, that he belong to and with Dagur.

“Fine, just don't damage his face,” Dagur conceded. He briskly walked out of the cabin before he could change his mind. He wasn't expecting the click of a lock engaging the moment he stepped onto the deck. He whirled around, eyes wide. “Ryker?” he asked, but he knew without asking that he had been locked out and that Ryker was now alone with his Hiccup and there was nothing he could do to stop the Hunter from whatever tortures were about to befall his Hiccup.

. . .

“Are you certain you don't want to just tell me where you hid the Dragon Eye?” Ryker purred as he stepped away from the door. He looked Hiccup over from behind. The young man was tall but just a twig in build. He could snap the boy in two with little effort, but it had been a while since he had the pleasure of breaking someone.

“I'd rather be trampled over by a Rumblehorn,” Hiccup retorted, squaring his shoulders and glaring at the far wall.

“I'll see to that after I get what I want.” Ryker moved around the chair to get a good look a his captive. He couldn't quite see the appeal the boy had over Dagur. He certainly wasn't much to look at. Far too scrawny and too young to be away from his island this far away with only a group of teenagers to keep him company. If they were Hunters they would still be in training and defending their island, not out at sea…unless they were slaves but that was another matter all together. The Hunters had a number of slaves but mainly dealt in the Dragon trade, although if the riders continued to be an issue Ryker was sure Viggo wouldn't object to selling each one of them off.

“Dagur says you’re the heir to the Hairy Hooligan tribe,” he mused, deciding to start small and work his way up. Not his favorite tactic but one that his brother often used.

The boy gave a snort. “Dagur says a lot of things,” he answered, neither denying nor confirming his status.

“He seems very fond of you.”

“He's also fond of ripping the wings off baby dragons, doesn't make him a guy I'd hang out with.”

Ryker chuckled. The kid has spunk, he'd give him that. “He talks about you at great length, obsesses over you.”

“Yeah…That’s old news,” Hiccup countered. “I obsessively try to avoid him.”

Ryker hummed softly as he nodded. “That sister of his is a piece of work though, no?”

That got a desirable reaction from the youth. Hiccup's eyes widened momentarily before he looked away, a frown tugging at his lips.

“Apparently she was a friend of yours. Betrayed the whole lot of you when she joined him.”

The boy's face pinched with a touch of anger.

Ryker grinned and leaned against the table. “She confirmed your royalty. If I wanted I could simply ransom you off to get what I want. But that would take a long time. I'd probably have to negotiate with your father, send something to prove you're alive. It's a long and boring process.”

“My father Won’t give you the Dragon Eye,” Hiccup snapped. “He doesn't even know where it is. No one does.”

Ryker nodded. “Maybe not, but I'm sure your friends will find it for me if I give them a little incentive.” 

He backhanded Hiccup before the youth had a chance to make a snide remark, toppling him and his chair onto the ground. Hiccup gave a small pain filled cry as he hit the ground, his arms still tied behind him and now pinned. Ryker didn't give him a chance to recover. He grabbed Hiccup by the throat and forced him and the chair flat on the ground and placing their full weight onto his bond wrists.

“How about you make it easier for them and tell me where they should look,” the Hunter growled, squeezing Hiccup's thin throat experimentally.

“Piss off!” Hiccup retorted. 

“I'm going to enjoy this,” Ryker purred. He let go of Hiccup's throat and instead covered his mouth and nose with one large hand. His other kept a firm hold on his hair to keep him from moving.

For a moment Hiccup just stared up at him in shock, not quite comprehending what Ryker was doing. Then it hit him that he could breath and he tried to jerk his head free. But with him bound to the chair with Ryker practically straddling his lap, one massive hand clasped over his mouth and nose while the other held his head still, Hiccup was helpless. His eyes began to water as he tried to draw breath.

“I promised Dagur I wouldn't seriously hurt you,” Ryker explained, pressing down on Hiccup face a little more firmly. “But there's a lot I can do that Won’t leave a mark or kill you…unless I want to. Are you ready to talk?” He moved his hand.

Hiccup immediately gulped in air as soon as his mouth was free. His chest heaved from the exertion but it didn't stop the icy glare he gave Ryker. “You're better off killing me,” he wheezed. “My riders will blow you out of the water before giving you what you want.”

A sick grin curled Ryker's lips as he covered Hiccup's mouth once more. “You're a long way from being dead yet, boy.”

Ryker had learned long ago there was more to torturing someone then simply beating them into submission. Take away necessities and most people caved quickly, especial over such trivial things as an object. But this Hiccup Time as not like the men and women Ryker had tortured in the past. No matter how many times Ryker cut off his air supply Hiccup still refused to tell him what he wanted. But Ryker was not one to give up. In fact, he thrived at the idea of trying out new things. When he released Hiccup after the ninth or ten of denying him air, he called to his to fill a tub with sea water. When Dagur demanding to know what he was doing, Ryker barred him from the cabin once more, assuring him that no permanent damage would befall his beloved brother. Hiccup was only half conscious at this point and watching blankly as men moved about him with buckets of not just water but ice as well.

“Do you know that there is a way to bring a person back from drowning?” Ryker asked idly as he watched his men work. “Seems almost barbaric but has saved a number of my people's lives over the years. Doesn't always work of course and there is almost always a few broken ribs involved but it’s proven effective.”

“What are you talking about?” Hiccup grumbled from his place on the floor, still tied to the chair.

“It's ready, sir,” a Hunter informed Ryker.

Their leader gave a nod and the men filed out. Ryker locked the door once mote before turning to Hiccup. “Last chance to save yourself,” he announced as he stomped toward the youth. When Hiccup said nothing, he grabbed the youth by his tunic, lifting him, chair and all, and threw him into the deep tub.

Hiccup went under immediately. He had no way to stop the fall or pull himself out. He gave a startled cry, accidentally swallowing sea water. Ryker left him like that for only a hand full of seconds before yanking Hiccup up for air. The youth began spitting up water and coughing the moment his head was out of the water but it was only a momentary reprieve before he was shoved back under. Ryker held him down for nearly a minute before pulling him back up.

“New game,” he told Hiccup once the boy had caught his breath. “You're going to tell me what I want. Each time you refuse to, You’re going to stay under longer and longer. And when you drown I'll simply breathe life back into you and we start again. Understood?”

The boy simply stared at him with large eyes, not comprehending. So Ryker shoved him back under the water, ignoring the biting cold and how goose flesh prickled up his arm. After a minute he pulled Hiccup up again.

“Where is the Dragon Eye?”

No answer. Hiccup went under again.

“Where is the Dragon Eye?”

Again no answer. Again the boy went under.

“Where is the Dragon Eye?”

“The Edge!” Hiccup gasped, his teeth chattering.

Ryker growled, his arm starting to go numb from the cold. “Where on the Edge?”

Chattering teeth but no answer. Ryker shoved the boy back under the water. He waited longer this time. He felt Hiccup struggle, watched with grim satisfaction as the boy thrashed about, his head going from side to side as he fought to hold his breath, his legs kicking in a false hope that he could break free. Then the boy slowly stopped fighting and a bunch of air bubbles escaped his mouth as he stared blankly through the water and ice at Ryker. The man waited only a handful of seconds before yanking the boy back up.

“Where on the Edge, Hiccup?” he asked in a strangely calm voice as Hiccup inhaled rapidly.

“I don't know…” Hiccup stuttered.

“What do you mean you don't know?” Ryker demanded, shaking the youth.

“I don’t know!” Hiccup insisted without explanation.

Ryker was about to shove him back under but decided against it. His arm was going numb and this method wasn't working. He needed something better. “Your friends and dragon are going to suffer for your ignorance,” he hissed in Hiccup's ear as he dragged him out of the water.

Slashing the ropes, he free the boy and dropped him unceremoniously onto the floor. Then, without giving Hiccup a chance to recover, stripped off the heavy leather armor covering his chest. “With luck your friends aren't as stubborn as you.”

Hiccup said nothing. He was curled up in the fetal position trying to keep warm. Ryker watched him silently, debating if he should continue or hand him over to Dagur and let the deranged Berserker finally have some fun. There were other ways to get the information he wanted, more extreme ways but they might jot work with the boy in this condition. Let the boy recover a little then move on. He would get the Dragon Eye back, one way or another. And he would do it before they reached Viggo. He would finally wipe that smug look off his brother's face when he presented him with the lost relic of their ancestors.


	3. Chapter 3

When the cabin door opened, Dagur wasn't sure what to expect. He certainly was expecting Ryker to drag out a soaking wet, teeth chatter, shivering and almost blue Hiccup.

“An hour reprieve,” was all Ryker said before turning on his heel and stomping back into the dark abyss that was his chambers.

The Berserkers stared at the Hooligan heir in surprise while the Hunters seemed unfazed by youth curled up on their deck. It took a moment for Dagur to shake the surprise off and go gather his brother. He was taken back by the shocking cold from the soaked clothing, and for once Hiccup didn't fight or struggle and have some witty comment. In fact, if Hiccup wasn't rapidly blinking or teeth chattering, he would have been dead weight. Nonetheless, Dagur hauled him up with ease and started across the deck to the hold where his guests quarters were at the back of the ship, away from the rest of the crew and where the dragons were caged. Hiccup babbled under his breath but the words made no sense and Dagur dismissed them as chattering of teeth and shock from the ice water.

Once in the privacy of the ridiculously small chamber he shared with his sister, Dagur threw the lone wool blanket from the bed around Hiccup and began undressing him.

“Wha…what are you…you doing?” Hiccup chartered, pulling away from Dagur. He had nowhere to go and immediately bumped into the now closed down.

“You're soak and wet and freezing cold. I'm not letting you lay in my bed like this,” Dagur explained, tugging at Hiccup's trousers again.

Hiccup slid along the wall to his right. “Fir…first…I don't want to be anywhere near your bed. Second…clothes stay…stay on.”

Dagur piled his eyes in annoyance. “Do we always have to do this dance?” But he managed to pin Hiccup in the corner. Luckily the younger man was in no condition to fight him and after only a small struggle, Dagur managed to get his clothing off him. He didn't leave Hiccup like that, despite how much he wanted to. With Ryker's warning of only an hour, Dagur searched for something that might fit Hiccup and warm him up. The only thing that came remotely close was a pair of Heather's tights that hugged Hiccup thighs in a way that almost had Dagur drooling and ripping them off again.

“Why are you doing this?” Hiccup asked, his voice breathy and eyes glazed. He looked as if he was about to pass out. “Why team up with…”

Dagur caught him as his knees gave out. He lifted Hiccup into his bed with relative ease and sat on the edge next to him. “Hiccup?” he asked tentatively, unsure if his brother had fainted or just gone weak in the knees from the cold. He brushed aside damp strands of brunette hair and studied Hiccup's face for a long moment. The youth's lips were a soft shade of blue as were his ears. His entire body was ice cold even with a warm pair of trousers. Without thought, he removed the wet tunic, intent on replacing it with one of his own but stopped when he saw Hiccup's chest and abs. Hiccup was not a little boy anymore. There was no baby fat or little belly. Instead Hiccup was tone. Not overly muscular and his core was tight, no doubt from his years of dragon riding. Dagur ran a hand down it in awe, then over strong thighs that were clearly visible through the black tights. He was tempted to strip Hiccup completely to get a good look at his prize. After all, he had waited years for this moment. Ryker shouldn't have the right to torture Hiccup before he had a chance to truly conquer him.

“Hiccup,” he whispered again, taking Hiccup's left hand and lifting it to his face. “Come on, babe. Daddy wants to have a little fun before Rykie takes you again.”

Hiccup murmured something, his lashes fluttering as he tried to return to consciousness. 

“You're not playing with Ryker, are you?” Dagur asked earnestly, not he wanting to let his mind delve into the deep dark hole it often did when he and Ryker were alone and not worrying over duties or business. He and Ryker had a lot of fun when alone, more than Dagur had with anyone else…except Heather. Heather was fun to be with when alone. She knew how to have fun. She made the best sound when they fooled around. She liked it rough. Dagur absently wondered if Hiccup liked it rough, if he would make the same sounds while being drilled into. “You're not messing with Ryker, are you? I can give it to you so much better.”

Hiccup blinked in confusion. “Give me what?” he murmured, clearly confused.

Dagur cackled in delight, causing Hiccup to cringe, his head tender from the cold. “I'm going to enjoy you,” he breathed once he settled down. He climbed over Hiccup, pinning the Hooligan heir to the bed. “So brilliant yet so beautifully naïve. At least with Heather she knew all about our little dance. She moved with it because she knew where she belonged. But you…I'm going have to teach you all the moves.”

Hiccup shook his head, obviously not understanding. It was most likely due to be tortured than being naïve. This might actually be the break Dagur needed to finally make Hiccup his. Let Ryker torture him, let him hurt Hiccup to an extent, then Dagur can fix him up and make him all better then seduce him.

But Hiccup wasn't that dumb. He pushed Dagur away and tried getting to his feet. “No!” he snapped. “Whatever you think this is, it's not happening.”

Dagur stared at him in surprise. “Hey, look, you’re here, I'm here…let's make the best of it. When Heather gets back…” He placed a hand on Hiccup's still icy shoulder but his brother pulled away and stood and shaky knees.

“I did you do it? How did you convince her to join you?” the heir demanded, a hurt in his gaze Dagur had never seen before.

Dagur's eyes widened slightly and he gave a small nod. “I get it. You two are…were close. But I'm the only family she has left. Blood’s thicker than water, Hiccup. But so are bonds created at birth.” He gave a sigh. “I knew you wouldn't take it well, not until I fixed it.”

“Fix what?” Hiccup demanded, sorely confused and fighting back his temper.

Dagur shook his head. “Heather will be back soon. Then we'll discuss it like a family.”

“Dagur, I am not your brother…or whatever else you think I am. Just let me and the Zippleback go and I'll forget this ever happened, Okay?”

The Berserker gave a hearty laugh and he stalked the few feet separating him for his prey. “Forget it ever happened. I don't want you ever forgetting what's about to happen because it's NEVER going to stop.” 

He grabbed Hiccup by the collar of his borrowed tunic and yanked him forward into a heated kiss. Hiccup didn't return it, not that Dagur expected him to. The poor boy was probably in too much shock to respond to such unexpected affection, but he'd learn. Dagur fully expected Hiccup to come to his way of thinking with only a few simple touches and a press of lips. The kid was so starved for attention when he was little that he would melt at finally being kissed by his one true love.

Or so Dagur had led himself to believe. Reality was not nearly so kind and Hiccup had a mean upper cut that sent Dagur wheeling backward and tripling over his own bed.

Hiccup spat on the floor in disgust. “Seriously?” he demanded, wiping his mouth on the Edge of the oversize tunic. “All of this was just so you can kiss me? What's next, huh? Should I be expecting to be tied to you bed or some shit? Sweet Thor, Dagur! I knew you had a thing for me but I'm not…” He waved his hands in a angry manner, gesturing to Dagur.

“You just gestured to all of me,” Dagur pointed out, confused.

“Cause I'm not into…all of you,” Hiccup explained as best he could. “Geez, Dagur. I know You’re deranged and all but really?” He grabbed at his hair and pulled. “I don’t believe this is happening. I've got a maniac out there torturing me and a nutcase here trying to…trying to seduce me.” He didn't want to say rape, he was pretty sure Dagur wouldn't go that far. “Oh my life is completely messed up!”

“You talk too much,” Dagur muttered as he stood.

“You stay there or the next thing I hit won't be your face,” Hiccup warned.

Dagur gave a low growl and moved as if he might pounce on Hiccup but a knock at the door made both men freeze.

“Sire,” Savage called, opening the door just a crack. “Ryker want Hiccup back for more questioning.”

“Tell him we're busy,” Dagur snarled, reaching to slam the door shut. Instead Hiccup grabbed it and yanked it open enough to squeeze through.

“I'll take the maniac torturing me,” he announced, allowing Savage to grab his arm and drag him away.

Dagur stared after him in shock. This was no how things were supposed to go.


	4. Chapter 4

Sorry, still typing this on my smartphone and spellcheck sucks on it so typos abound.  
. . . . . . . . . . .

Savage said nothing as he dragged Hiccup through the corridor and Hiccup was actually happy for that. He glance over his shoulder to the room he had been in with Dagur, his mind still reeling with what had happened. Dagur had always been touchy-feely and invading his space but this time was too much. He could still feel Dagur's lips pressed against his hands it made him sick to his stomach. How far would Dagur have gone if Savage hadn't shown up when he did? How long could Hiccup have fought back if Dagur insisted on…

Yep, Hiccup did not want to dwell in that thought for long. The problem he now faced was the lunatic who wanted to torture for information on the Dragon Eye. He was not going to hand it over. Not willingly at least. He knew who had it last. Fishlegs had been studying it with Meatlug before Hiccup was captured. So it was either in his hut or the clubhouse. He didn't know for sure son He hadn't lied to Ryker. But it was only a matter of time before he gave up that information. Hiccup wasn't fool enough to think he could outlast Ryker's tortures, he just had to outlast it long enough to escape or be rescued. The problem with being rescued was that his friend would hand over the Eye to save him and that was the last thing Hiccup wanted. And by then Barf and Belch could be dead. 

Escape it would have to be.

Luckily Savage was not the most competent person around. Hiccup took stock of where they were in the large ship. Seriously, this thing was larger than any ship Hiccup had been on before. Almost five times the size of his father’s prized flag ship, The Blue Whale, and at least three time the size of the ice breaker used to keep trade flowing through the Archipelago through the winter. It was easy to get in the hold. Nonetheless, Hiccup listened for the sound of dragons to determine where Barf and Belch were. Sure saving them would most likely put them further in his debt and cause even more mayhem but it was better than the situation they were in now.

“So you went from Outcast to Berserker to Hunter?” he asked Savage, eyeing a far off door one of the Hunters were headed to with a basket of fish. “Quite a career change.”

“Shut up,” Savage growled, yanking him toward the latter.

Hiccup stumbled, his body still a little weak from the ice and cold that he had been submerged in. The fact was, that despite the burst of energy he had while fighting off Dagur was seeping away and exhaustion was starting to push in along the edges. He needed to rest but there was no time.

“Just pointing out that with the Outcast and Hooligan war over you could go home. I'm sure Alvin will take you back. He's mellowed out a lot over the years.” All he needed was for Savage to loosen his grip just a little.

He stumbled when Savage yanked him to a stand still and turned on him. “And whose fault it that, huh?” Savage demanded with such rage that Hiccup was taken back. “He spent all that time trying to capture you, the precious son of his worst enemy, to force you to train his dragons. And what happens? He's nearly killer, the Outcasts taken by Dagur and forced to serve him. And then when Alvin teams up with you to save you father and take back his tribe, anyone who served Dagur, whether by choice or not, are thrown in the dungeon along with the Berserkers to rot away. I spent three years there, boy. Alvin didn't take me back then, he won't now.” A cruel upturn of lips gave him a nasty grin. “But now there are people who don’t give a damn who you are and their going to punish you for everything you've done and I'm going to smile as you scream.”

Hiccup stared at him in utter shock. He had never really given Savage much thought other than the changes in his alliance, but he never thought the man help such hatred for Alvin or even him. But Savages rant had given him the opening he needed. His grip had loosened on to the point he was only barely holding on to the tattered tunic Dagur had put on him. Hiccup was not about to waste the opportunity. With his right foot, he swiped it under Savage’s, hoping to knock him to the ground. He succeeded in unbalancing the man. Then for good measure, he kicked Savage behind his right knee with his prosthetic, effective knocking the man to the ground with a howl of pain. 

Hiccup didn't wait to see if the former Outcast was alright. He began running toward the door, praying it led to the caged dragon. He almost immediately regretted not knocking Savage out first as the man started yelling for the Hunters. Hiccup didn't have much time. He shoved the heavy door open, startling the Hunter inside who was busy filling a long trough with fish. The scent smelt like rotting carcasses. The fish were no doubt rotten and not suitable for eating. Hiccup fought back to urge to vomit and dashed toward the man. Caught by surprise, the Hunter was easy to take down. Hiccup stole the keys from his belt and hurried toward the lone dragon in the hold.

“Am I ever happy to see you guys,” he breathed, reaching through the bars to stroke the Zippleback's two heads. They warbled happily at him. “Yeah, Yeah, I know you missed me, too.”

He worked as quickly as possible but it seemed his hands were shaking and knees still wobbly. He sorted through the ring of keys, hoping to find the right one before the Hunters reached him. But the gods were never really kind to him. Just as he shoved the fourth key into there whole men rushed into the room. Hiccup desperately turned the key, praying for a click that would release the latch but nothing happened, the lock didn't spring open.

Men grabbed him from all sides, dragging him away from the cage as Barf and Belch hissed and snarled at the men, unable to fire for fear of hurting Hiccup. Hiccup reached out for them as he kicked and lashed out at the men as best could. But it was no use. Hands grabbed at him from everywhere, stopping him from landing any serious blows while he was carried up to the deck and then all but thrown into Ryker's chamber. The man was waiting for him with a look of glee painted on his face.

“Dagur was right, you don't disappoint,” he told Hiccup as the youth was forced back into the chair he occupied earlier and bond to it. Ryker slowly paced around it, his gaze cold as he inspected his prey. “He said you would run the moment you saw an opening.”

“Yeah, well given my options between maniac A or B, I thought I'd go with option C,” Hiccup retorted. He fought back a shiver as his gaze travelled to the tub where, just luck, even more ice and water had been added. Lovely, he'll either freeze to death or drown. The options just kept getting better and better. “I told you I don't know where the Dragon Eye is,” he said, hoping to reason with Ryker. He couldn't handle that frigid cold again. And where in Helheim did they get all that ice? It was mid spring.

“Aye, and I believe you,” Ryker answered, waving the men off. “Now you're going to tell me about the islands you visited and mark them on that map.” He nodded toward a large map attached to the wall behind the desk. “Do it quickly and without issue and you can afford the ice bath. If not…well I have other ways of making you talk.”

“Why capture dragons?” Hiccup countered, tearing his gaze away from the tub to look at Ryker. “They are the most amazing, loyal beings you'll ever meet.”

Ryker nodded. “That they are. But this is business, Hiccup Haddock, and I have a quota to keep. Since you won’t give me what rightfully belongs to my people, you will serve as our Dragon Eye until it is returned to us.”

“I'm not going to help you,” Hiccup bit out.

Ryker lowered down at him as he lifted a long pointed rod in one hand. “Yes you will,” he answered calmly as he inspected the thin rod. “It might talk time but you will. Can you guess which part of your body this little beaut is going?”

After what happened with Dagur, Hiccup didn't even want to consider where something like that might be placed. He'd take it back, after Dagur fawning over him wasn't nearly as bad as what his imagination wad conning up at that very moment. It only got worse as Ryker removed his prosthetic foot and pushed the leg of his trousers up to reveal the wrappings around his stump. A moment later they were gone, too.

“Hey, give those back! Do you have any idea how many prosthetics I broke this week? Gobber just built that one for me!” Hiccup objected, struggling to pull his leg free without tipping the chair. His arms still hurt from the last time and he no doubt had some large bruises from the incident.

Ryker left for a moment then returned with a crate. He propped Hiccup's left leg on it then placed a long board on either side of the leg and tied them together so Hiccup couldn't bend his knee. Hiccup watched in confusion, his mind tingling as understanding suddenly assaulted him. 

“Oh no…no, no, no, no, no…” he breathed as Ryker sat across from him. Hiccup looked from his leg to the Hunter in sudden fear. “You're not…you can't possibly be planning to…”

“Tell me about the dragons on Dark Deep,” Ryker purred, eyeing the sharp tip of the rod. “What else resides there other than Gronkle?”

Hiccup's breath came out in pants even though Ryker had yet to do anything. He stared at the rod in unbridled horror. “Just Gronkle,” he lied, hoping beyond hope Ryker would buy it.

Ryker nodded more to himself than Hiccup. “My brother says a desperate man would say what you want to hear in order to save themselves. I say only a fool would sacrifice themselves to protect dragons.” He grabbed Hiccup's stump in one hand and lifted it while he twirled the rod between the fingers of his other had. “This is an iron spike used for mining. It's tipped with dragon root. Do you know the effects of dragon root on a human?”

Hiccup shook his head, sweat beading on his forehead. Dagur was looking better with every passing second.

It's almost like a sedative when mixed probably. That's how we take down the dragons without seriously harming them, but in a human the root tends to burn first. It will make your body feel on fire and then it'll make you delusional. Your jaw will become unhinged and you'll start talking. And if that doesn't work then the excruciating of having a metal rod shoved into your stump will.” Ryker gave Hiccup a moment to absorb his words before continuing. “You can save yourself by answering my questions truthfully. What other dragons, besides Gronkles, reside on Dark Deep.”

Hiccup stared at him for a long moment, his gaze flickering over Ryker's eyes. “You already know,” he breathed in realization.

“Perhaps,” Ryker agreed. “Think of this as a trust exercise. Tell me what other dragons are there.”

Hiccup shook his head. He wasn't going to tell this man about the Quaken. He wasn't sure what the Hunters would do with the Dragon but he didn't care either. He was not letting them capture it. He pursed his lips into a hard line and said nothing.

Ryker chuckled. “My brother would like you, Haddock, but eventually all men break.”

He thrust the tip of the rod through scarred flesh, piercing it right night to the bone.

Hiccup screamed in sudden pain. He knew what Ryker intended but couldn't pull his leg away let alone bend his knee. It was like a red hot poker going through him. But the pain didn't stop. Ryker didn't pull it out.

“Talk to me, boy. Tell me what I want to hear and the pain will stop.”

Hiccup shook his head. He wouldn't give up. It didn't matter what Ryker did, he would not betray the dragons. 

Instead of pulling the rod out, Ryker pushed it deeper into Hiccup legs causing the youth to whine in utter agony. “I can push this right into your knee,” he mused, twisting the rod just so and making Hiccup scream again. “Pierce the bone and cause a crippling effect that will travel straight to your hip. It would make dragon riding utter agony. Or I can pull it out now and let you go.”

The pain was like nothing Hiccup had felt before. He was drenched in sweat as tears rolled down his cheeks. He fought through it to control his breathing. If this man was willing to torture him to get to the dragons then what would be do once he had them. The threat of skinning and cooking Barf and Belch came to the forefront of his mind and renewed his determination to protect the dragons at all cost.

With a deep, shuddering breath he met Ryker's steely gaze with his own. “Do It,” he spat out.

“You are determined,” Ryker answered with a hint of admiration. He twisted the rod and tilted it ever so slightly before ramming it all the way in to Hiccup leg, leaving barely an inch sticking out of the stump.

Hiccup howl in horrific agony, his leg and knee seemingly on fire. He thrashed in the chair, prayed for unconsciousness to take him, for his friends to rescue him, a rogue dragon attack, or Odin help him, Dagur to come and take him away. None of those things happened and all he could do was scream.

Eventually the screams stopped but the pain didn't. He sat in the chair still tied up, his left leg still on the crate and Ryker watching him intently. Hiccup fought back a whimper and tried to school his features but there was no hiding the pain. He wasn't going to answer. He didn't care what Ryker did to him. To his surprise, Ryker removed the make shift brace around his leg then untied him from the chair.

“What are going?” Hiccup gasped when the man lifted him up.

“What happens when iron meets ice?” Ryker asked in a strange almost innocent tone, as if a parent talking to their child.

Hiccup's eyes widened. The fresh ice water made sense now. Ryker wasn't going to drown him this time…he was going to put him through an all new agony. “No!” he cried as he was lowered into the ice water.

His wrists tied above his head and over the edge to the foot of the tub so that his head was above water while the rest of him went under. It was biting cold and with what little clothing Hiccup had left, it seeped through quickly. The cold burned like Hel fire and Hiccup thrashed in the water in an attempt to get out. His stump strung worse than the rest of him as the iron rod in it grew colder and colder. It didn't take a genius to know that if inside his leg froze it would need to be amputated again. The same could be said about to toes of his right foot, but that didn't frighten him nearly as much as the idea of losing his leg above the knee.

“Let me out!” he screamed, kicking water out of the tub with his right leg. The tears were running down his cheeks in as steady stream. He couldn't stop them. Everything below his shoulders were freezing. He was freezing. There was a thin crust of ice forming on the water surface.

The problem with the cold was it zapped a person's strength and soon Hiccup lost the urge to fight. He settled into the water with a whimper, his body accepting his fate even as his mind screamed to keep fighting. Ryker didn't ask him anymore questions, just watched him with cold, dark eyes, the brown nearly black in the dim light. Hiccup met his gaze with a pain filled one but it was becoming increasingly difficult to keep eye contact. Eventually Hiccup vision faded to black as he drifted away with the ice and cold.


	5. Chapter 5

“Careful, Careful! Don't jerk him around too much,” Dagur exclaimed as his men lowered Hiccup into the bowels of the ship. He had no idea what Ryker had done to his brother but Hiccup's screams could be heard from every inch of the ship. He tore at Dagur's heart but he couldn't get through the heavy wooden door that had been locked from the inside, or the guards who were not afraid of any threat Dagur shot at them, not even when he drew his axe and threatened to slice off their heads. When Ryker finally let Dagur in an hour or so later – it felt like a life time , especially when the screaming suddenly stopped – he found his brother submerged from the chest down in a tub full of icy water, his lips a dark blue that seemed to spread out through the rest of him. He wasn't dead but his body was stiff and Dagur feared the worse. Rather than pick him up and carry him as he usually would, he had the men bring one of the wooden planks used for a stretcher and had Hiccup lowered into the hold using the large trap door meant for putting dragons into cages. From there two men carried the stretcher to Dagur's chambers. This time Dagur didn't care if his bed got soaked or not. He moved Hiccup onto his bed and immediately began undressing him while ordering the men to find as many heavy furs as possible and any other warm blankets, even if they had to take them from their own beds. This time he didn't bother with fresh dry clothes. He didn't have any to spare and they probably wouldn't have been of any help. Hiccup needed warmth and at this point clothing would only hold the cold in his body. What Hiccup needed was direct heat.

Stripping off his armor and clothing, Dagur slipped under the furs and next to his brother. The shocking cold of Hiccup's long lithe body made Dagur jerk back for a moment. It was like laying next to an ice berg and whatever arousal he might have felt at the idea of his naked flesh finally touching Hiccup's was quickly squashed. He shivered, his mind turning dark at the thought that Ryker had gone too far, that he may have actually killed Hiccup. But a soft wheezy breath puffed past Hiccup's blue lips along with a barely noticeable rise and fall of his chest. Dagur let out his breath slowly and wrapped his body around Hiccup's. He hissed at the cold as his groin pressed against Hiccup's backside. Yep, there was nothing that killed a good erection than placing one's dick on a block of ice. Not only that but Dagur came to the stunning realization that Hiccup was taller than him. While he knew Hiccup was now taller it hadn't really sunk in until now. Dagur had to think for a moment. Hiccup's arms and head had been out of the water and would be okay but his bottom half, namely his legs, had been submerged for Loki only knew how long. And while a second amputation would likely guarantee Hiccup would never leave him, Dagur didn't want that happening. He shuffled down a little and wrapped his legs around Hiccup's making sure to focus on the stump and remaining foot, not willing to let his brother lose so much as a toe.

Hiccup whimpered in his sleep and tried pulling his stump free but Dagur refused to let it go. It was froze stiff, the knee unable to bend so Dagur would keep it warm until it could.

He didn't realize he was putting Hiccup in more pain. He didn't know about the rod sticking through it. He hadn't paid the stump much attention when he had stripped Hiccup, his only thought being to warm the youth as quickly as possible. He had only enough thought to order one of the men the send for his sister., knowing that Heather still cared enough for Hiccup to help subdue him without him being seriously hurt. But now Dagur needed her more than ever.

For hours Dagur lay curled around Hiccup, offering him warmth even when he thought he had none left to give. He had begun shivering by the time Hiccup came to and shocked by the sheer violence that came with it.

“GET IT OUT!” Hiccup screeched, jerking away from Dagur, his whole body spasming as if shocked by an electric eel.

Dagur stared at him in a mix of surprise and annoyance. “I haven't even stuck it in yet,” he shot back, annoyed that he hadn't been able to take what was rightfully his because of how cold Hiccup had been. He was still cold but Dagur could make do if Hiccup would just calm down.

Either Hiccup didn't hear him or didn't understand. He continued to scream and was grabbing at his left leg, trying to reach the stump. But every time he tried to bend his knee his screams increased in volume until Dagur finally forced him on his back and slapped a hand over his mouth.

“Shut up!” he snarled. “Shut up! No one is hurting you! What to fuck are you screaming about?”

Hiccup shook his head free but managed to stop screaming when he saw he was with Dagur and not Ryker. “Take it out,” he breathed, his voice raw and shaking in obvious pain.

“Take what out? I haven't…” Dagur's voice trailed off as he realized that whatever the problem was it wasn't what he thought. Hiccup wasn't talking about Dagur being in him, which he had yet to do, but something that was actually wrong. 

They stared at each other for a long moment, one in pain and utter misery, the other curious and almost sympathetic.

“Where?” Dagur asked, sensing a new power he held over Hiccup. He kept eye contact with Hiccup as he stroked the heir tear and sweat stained face. “Where do you hurt, brother?”

Hiccup swallowed, the pain all consuming. “St…stump. He stuck a…stuck a rod through my stump.”

Dagur glanced down Hiccup's body to the stump in question. He didn't see anything wrong with It, other than the fact it kept jerking uncontrollably. “That must hurt,” he mused.

“Dagur!” Hiccup whined, his long fingers grasping at Dagur's thick arms. “Please!”

Hiccup was begging. That set a rush through Dagur. He liked the sound of Hiccup begging. Not so much the pain behind it but the begging was a definite turn on.

“Call me brother,” Dagur demanded with a surge of glee.

“Dagur!” Hiccup cried. He tried shoving Dagur away to get to the stump himself but shrieked when he tried bending his knee. He flopped back on the bed, sobs wracking his thin frame. “Brother…” he finally conceded. “Please, brother…pull it out.” He gave a little whine when Dagur pressed their lips together.

“Don't worry, babe, big brother's going to make it all better,” he purred.

Hiccup turned his head away, disgusted but unable to think past the pain.

Dagur shuffled to the end of the bed and finally got a good look at the stump. It was something he had wanted to do for a while but simply never got around to it. He had planned on inspecting it when he first learned Hiccup had lost his leg years ago, when he had gone to sign the annual peace treaty between their tribes, but Hiccup kept disappearing before he had a chance to. He had hoped to do it on Dragon Island when they had been hunting the Night Fury. It would have been part of their victory celebration, when Dagur would have taken Hiccup's on a blanket made of the dragon's freshly skinned pelt, but Hiccup had chosen the dragon over him. He had planned to do it when he finally captured Hiccup, or make the boy submit to him in order to save his father. None of those times panned out and oddly enough Dagur was happy for that. Hiccup had been small and scrawny back then, far too easy to manhandle. Oh he would have fought, and that was half the fun, but there would have been no real challenge. Now Hiccup was grown up and had proven to have much more fight in him than Dagur ever considered possible and he liked it. Oh did he like it. 

He tried to refocus his mind and not let the erection standing proudly against his stomach to control his thoughts as he gingerly lifted Hiccup's stump. The scarred tissue was something he expected to see – in fact he planned to rut again that stump and cover it in his seed while worshipping it for its loss in glorious battle – But the inch or two of iron sticking out was unexpected and he wondered by he hadn't noticed it before. The moment he touched it Hiccup screamed, his whole jerking in response.

“Pull it out…please pull it out,” Hiccup begged.

Dagur gave him an expectant look.

“Brother! Please, brother, take it out,” Hiccup pleaded.

Dagur nodded. “I'm going to do this for you but after you're going to do something for me, got It?” Dagur negotiated. “Anything I want.”

“Whatever! Just take it out!”

Happy, Dagur grasped the end of the rod and pulled…or at least tried. 

Hiccup shrieked.

There was a little problem neither of them had considered. The rod was so deeply embedded into Hiccup's leg and with only an inch if that hanging out, it couldn't be removed by hand. Dagur couldn't simply pull it out. And even if he could, Hiccup jerked so much that he was doing more damage than good.

“What in Helheim is going on in here?” a voice suddenly demanded as the wooden door slammed open against the wall.

Dagur looked up in a mix of surprise and relief at the sight of Heather standing in the doorway. Her pretty face turned ashen as her green eyes took in Hiccup naked on their bed, the furs thrown all around as he thrashed about in pain, then Dagur, equally naked and holding Hiccup's stump.

“I need tools. Something to grip with so I can yank this out,” Dagur answered, not bothered by his nudity in front of her and Hiccup was in no state to really understand what was going on. “And liquor. Something hard enough to ease his pain.”

Heather fumbled for a moment. Her gaze sweeping over the two of them. “What?” she managed, horrified and confused.

“Pliers and liquor, now. Please, Dagur said sternly.

He had never seen his sister move so fast. She was only gone a few minutes at best. When she came back she handed the pliers over without question, but did steal a peak to see what he was doing.

“You didn't do that to him…did you?” she asked, knowing first hand Dagur's obsession with Hiccup. She had lost count of the number of times Hiccup's name had slipped past Dagur's lips as they had sex. It creeped her out more than the idea of having sex with her deranged brother.

Dagur shook his head. “Ryker's trying to get info out of him. He's pretty creative. This here is bound to cripple Hiccup worse than he already is.” He glanced at his sister, a twisted my delightful idea forming in his mind. “I need someone holding him down and helping him drink that stuff.” He nodded to the bottle of liquor she brought. “Think of it as pain management and therapy. He's still ice cold and can use more body heat, so why not strip down first?”

“Dagur,” she reprimanded, getting his meaning even if he didn't outright say it.

Sadly, Dagur was right, Hiccup was still frightfully cold. Reluctantly, Heather stripped off her armor and then her clothing, leaving only her undergarments and chest wrap in hopes of keeping some decency between her and Hiccup. Then she slid in behind him, propping him against her chest and gave him her bracers to bite on while she held him tight.

“Okay, Hiccup, we're going to try and remove it in one pull,” she soothed, her lips brushing against his sweaty hair.

He grasped her arms and turned his head so that it pressed into her shoulder.

“Do It,” she told Dagur.

Dagur gave a curt nod and grasped the iron with the thick fliers. He waited only a heartbeat, his gaze on Hiccup cringing against their sister, then threw his weight back, intent on removing the iron in one pull.

Hiccup howled against the bracers in his mouth, his entire body jerking and trying to pull away from Dagur. But the iron came out, slowly, inch by terrible inch until it fell on the bed, covered in blood.

Dagur didn't wait for Hiccup to recover. He grabbed the liquor and poured it over the open wound, unsure of how clean the iron was before it went in. Hiccup thrashed about even more from the sting but he was able to move his knee again. And then Dagur grabbed Hiccup by the hair, forced his head back, and made him drink the remainder or the bottle, hoping and praying it would ease the pain for what he intended Hiccup to give him in payment. But it was all too much and Hiccup passed out, his arms around Heather as she stroke his unruly hair and whispered assurances that it was all over. He was safe now, at least for the time being.

Dagur watched them curiously before a soft smile adorn his lips. He understood now. This was how things were supposed to be. This was what his father had wanted. Hiccup and Heather like this. At the time Dagur had been young and wanted Hiccup all to himself but now he understood. Hiccup WAS his but he was hers as well. The three of them belong together and soon they will be together in every sense of the word. And Ryker could no longer touch what was theirs.


	6. Chapter 6

Hiccup was sluggish when he came to. The pain had subsided to a dull ache but his mind was numb and muddy. All he knew was a radiating heat against his side and he snuggled against it. It was soft and had a steady heart beat, the rhythm familiar and soothing as long fingers stroke through his hair.

“I had a nightmare, Astrid,” he murmured, snuggling into the warmth, his arms wrapping around her waist. “Barf and Belch wouldn't leave me alone and I was captured by Hunters and the leader tortured me and Dagur was acting more deranged than normal…”

“Hey!” he heard someone object from faraway.

What did Snotlout have to complain about? Other than losing a couple teeth, that is. It brought a sleepy little smile to Hiccup. He didn't even thinking could punch out his cousin like that. He had honestly thought it would end in a brawl, not a knock out.

“Sh…” Astrid whispered, her lips brushing over his head. “Go back to sleep, Hiccup.”

“My leg hurts…storm must be coming,” he continued, his head against her breast.

She gave a soft sigh. “Yeah, it is.” 

His eyes drifting shut as she began humming softly. He didn't recognize the song. It sounded odd, not from Berk. It didn't matter. It was soothing.

“Hiccup?” Dagur asked as the rider dosed off against Heather's chest once more, his arms wrapped loosely around her waist. He adjusted the fur around Hiccup before leaning against the head board next to Heather. He trailed one hand over Hiccup's bare shoulder where a blue scar stretched across his back. “I didn't think the Skrill got him,” he mused to himself. He had a matching electrical scar across his back from when he was shocked by his Skrill years ago.”

Heather ignored him and continued humming softly to Hiccup.

“You know, I like him like this,” Dagur continued. “Naked, defenseless, between your legs. I didn't think I would but now that I'm seeing it…I like it. It looks natural.”

“Dagur, those thoughts are best kept to yourself,” she warned, pulling the fur protectively over Hiccup's shoulders. “He's in no condition for…whatever you're thinking.” Not that she wanted to be any part of whatever Dagur had in mind.

“Hear me,” Dagur persisted, shifting so that he could meet her eyes. “This is meant to be.”

She glared at him.

“It is!” he insisted. “This is exactly what Dad wanted. I'm not kidding. Dad and Stoick betrothed the two of you as babies. If you hadn't gone missing you'd probably be married by now and none of this would be happening. No Ryker or his Hunters. No riders…Okay, maybe riders but Hiccup wouldn't have lied about it. Now we can make things right. You and Hiccup can finally get married and we can be one happy family. Your husband, my consort. The Fates wouldn't have given to him if it wasn't time. Trust me, I have tried capturing him for years and failed, but today, today He’s here, in our bed where he belongs.”

Heather stared at him as if he lost his mind. “Even if that was true you're forgetting one very important thing; He’s not ours. He has someone waiting for him back on the Edge.”

“That blonde? Ha! He'll get over her once he discovers what we can give him.”

“Dagur…” she groaned.

“Come on. It'll be better than after battle sex. Not as rough but just as intense.” He pressed his lips to her jaw, his hands resting on either side of the headboard. He moved his kisses up her face until he reached her lips. “He's long. A nice thick shaft. Must take after his Daddy…vast. And it'll fill you and go real deep…deeper than mine.”

Heather made a face but it wasn't in complete disgust. Dagur had a strange way of trigger something raw within her. She blamed it on her Berserker blood. All Dagur had to do was press his lips just under her ear and she melted.

“Gods…Dagur, stop,” she pleaded, hugging Hiccup to her.

Of course, he didn't. He kept kisses her, attacking all those tender places he had learned through their months together. And while she hated Dagur more than she wanted to admit, blamed him for all the wrong in her life, he knew her weaknesses. It wasn't long before her breasts felt heavy and moisture pooled between her legs. She gave a soft whimper. She didn't want this. She didn't want to have sex with Hiccup. It was bad enough she was screwing her own brother. Hiccup felt so much worse because while he wasn't her brother, he might as well have been. He was the closest thing she had until learning the truth about Dagur and even though they had only spent a little time together that bond was strong.

“You don't have to do anything,” Dagur purred, kissing her ear. “I'll do all the work.”

“His leg,” she reasoned, latching on to the only thing that might save them. “We just removed a spike from his leg. He can't put any pressure on his knee. Or…” She moaned softly. “Or his hip. Oh gods…Dagur…okay…okay. Damn it…”

He just had to start teasing the breast Hiccup wasn't snuggled against. It sent a shockwave through her that had her trying to rub against the young man in her arms.

Dagur gave a small chuckle and moved his attention to Hiccup. “Wake up, babe,” he purred across the hero’s ear. “Come on, time to pay back that favor.”

Hiccup murmured but his eyes stayed closed. There was a flicker behind his eyelids. 

“Are you dreaming of me?” Dagur asked with a tiny grin.

“Dagur, he’s out cold,” Heather told him, feeling her arousal slipping away. “And his leg…”

“Don't worry about his leg,” Dagur warned, skidding behind Hiccup. “Besides, that spike had Dragon Root on the tip. Mix that with the alcohol and He’s in la la land for a while. He won't feel anything. Probably won't even remember.”

“Wait, your going to…while He’s like this?” she asked, unable to believe her brother would sink so low. It shouldn't have been surprising. She had waken up to him gritting into her a number of times now. While she didn't call rape – which she was fully entitled to if anyone on the ship was bothered to listen – she wasn't happy with it either. Taking Hiccup like this was wrong.

But Dagur was in his own world. He didn't listen to her, didn't care about the possible ramifications his actions would cause. He touched and stroked Hiccup in an almost loving manner, touching him in ways that Hiccup would disapprove of. Hel, if Hiccup was awake and capable, he'd be taking off on dragon back faster than a Speed Stringer attacking it’s prey. But Hiccup was unconscious, his body numb from the dragon root and alcohol.

“He's looser than I thought he would be,” Dagur mused, probing Hiccup opening.

“Dagur…” 

He glanced up at her. “You think He’s messing around with his riders?” He gave a laugh. “You think maybe he’s RIDING his riders? Oh oh! That's gives a whole new perceptive to the Greek Chorus.”

Heather rolled her eyes. “His body's relaxed, that’s all. Let him be.”

“And give up this rare chance?” He gave a toothy grin.

Hiccup gave a small whine, his body jerking just a little as Dagur entered him. It was surprisingly gentle and other than a mumbled whimper, Hiccup didn't display any pain only mild discomfort. Dagur was surprisingly gentle, like the first time he and Heather had sex. Heather refused to say they made love. There was no love behind what they did. It was fierce and passionate and sometimes violent, but that first time…that first time Dagur had looked at her with something that was almost animalistic but also held such passion that she had become weak at the knees. He had that look now as he carefully held Hiccup's left leg, keeping as much pressure as possible of it as he gently rocked into the younger man. Hiccup murmured, his grip tightening a little around Heather. He pressed against her, moaning softly as Dagur brushed against something deep inside him. A name escaped his lips but she was unable to make out what it was. It didn't sound like Astrid. Not that first name. A moment later he nuzzled into Heather a little More, his lips pressing just over her breast.

“Astrid…” he breathed before gasping when Dagur thrust a little harder in retaliation for Hiccup saying a name other than his or Heather's. She gave him a pointed look. Hiccup probably had no clue who he was with right, who was thrusting into him. It made Heather wonder if Dagur was right and there was more going on with the riders than either of them ever expected.

She bit her lip at the expectant look Dagur gave her. She couldn't believe she was actually going to go through with this crazy idea. Hiccup would never forgive her. Astrid would never forgive her. But it was the only way to keep her cover, she reasoned. She had managed to talk Dagur out of a lot of things since joining him, but this was not one of them. The longer she waited the more likely Hiccup was to be hurt…or worse, come to and start fighting. That would only make matters worse for all of them. If she did this it might satisfy Dagur's hunger for Hiccup for a little while, long enough for her to come up with some sort of escape plan, or get help.

Telling herself she was doing this to protect Hiccup in the long run, she began returning his kisses. They were sloppy, proving he was in a dreamland and not truly there with them, but he seemed determined as he continued to whisper Astrid's name. It made guilt broil through her stomach. Nonetheless she moved downward, pressing her lips to his temple and trailing them down to his jaw as she slid under him. One hand wrapped around his hard length as the other touched his cheek.

“I'm sorry,” she whispered against his lips as she guided his length to her folds. She gasped at the feel of him. He was well equipped but she didn't get time to ponder it. One thrust from Dagur and Hiccup was shoved past her folds. Another thrust and he was buried to the hilt. She gave a small cry, her eyes wide at just how long his length was. “Oh gods…” she breathed.

Her thoughts became scrambled after that. Dagur controlled the pace, thrusting into Hiccup from behind and in turn pushing him into Heather who mewed and whimpered, thrashing beneath them. Through it all Hiccup kept mistaking her for Astrid. He whispered his love for her and Heather wanted to sob despite how good she felt. And Dagur didn't help matters. He mistook Hiccup's words of adoration as being meant for him and Heather and it encouraged him further. His thrusts grew harder, making Hiccup and Heather both cry out More, moan in need and whimper with want.

“This is exactly how I imagined It,” Dagur moaned, gripping Hiccup's hips. “Perfect. Utterly perfect. I told you the three of us were meant to be.” He bent over Hiccup and kissed his shoulder. His next words seemed strange to Heather and Hiccup paid them no mind. “Two tribes joined by blood and sweat. Joined by flesh. Two heirs become one as the union between man and wife become one,” he said, his movements becoming more precise.

A roll of his hips sent Hiccup over the edge. He gave a cry, his seed spilling deep into Heather. If she wasn't pinned beneath him, she would have tried to pull away, to escape from him cumming inside her. But there was no escape and all she could do was hold him close as he jerked inside her until he finally slumped, exhausted and incoherent on top of her.

Dagur flopped next to her on the bed, a happy little smile on his face. He stroked Hiccup cheek, brushing back his hair. “One happy little family,” he cooed, resting his head on the pillow. He covered the three of them in the thick furs. “All nice and warm and snuggly.” 

His eyes drifted close and after a moment so did Heather's. She didn't want to fall asleep but soon sleep took hold of her. She curled into Hiccup who now lay between her and Dagur. She didn't know what she could do to protect him but somehow she would.


	7. Chapter 7

“Astrid!” Fishlegs screamed, rushing to the stables where the shield maiden had just landed after searching the island for Hiccup. He had gone for a walk the day before in the afternoon but hadn't returned. Not even Toothless could find him. Stranger still, Barf and Belch were missing as well. It seemed unlikely Hiccup would fly off with the Zippleback but with Hiccup anything was possible. Until now.

Fishlegs flew into the stable on Meatlug, almost as out of wind as his poor dragon. A small Terrible Terror flew next the him, a string of rope still tied to it’s ankle from where a ransom note had been. With it was an unmistakable item that made Fishlegs even more worried.

Astrid glanced up from unwrapping Stormfly's saddle. The dragon had flown around the island countless times searching for Hiccup and Barf and Belch. An hour break was all they could afford but the saddle was beginning to chaff Stormfly's scales and would have to go until Astrid could find a suitable blanket to go underneath. 

Her eyes widened when she saw what Fishlegs was holding. Hiccup's prosthetic, the newest one the Gobber had just built the other day and not one of the broken ones. He gaze shifted from it to the note in Fishlegs's hand.

“The Hunters have him,” Fishlegs explained, handing both to the shield maiden. He summarized the ransom letting in one sentence. “They want to Dragon Eye in exchange for him.”

Astrid began reading the letter, panic and anger warring within her. “Where is It?”

“Hiccup said not to let the Hunters have It,” Fishlegs said meekly, gnawing at his lower lip in worry. He’s give the artifact up in a heartbeat to save any of his friends, even if Hiccup said not to, he just wanted Astrid to make the call so he didn't have to.

She gave him a cold stare. “Where is It?”

“My hut,” he answered, swallowing thickly.

She gave a nod. “Go get it. And tell the others to mount up.” She tore up the ransom letter, anger racing through her. Hiccup wouldn't want them to hand over the Eye and she didn't intend to unless she had no other choice. Ryker would kill each one of them without a second thought. There had to be another way. At least they had someone on the inside. Hopefully Heather could help.

. . .

Consciousness came back slowly to Hiccup. It was sluggish, like trudging through thick, a slipping bog that wanted to drag him down into it murky depths. He was surrounded by warmth and it chased away the ice that had seeped deep into his bones. He snuggled into It, wanting never to feel such cold again. It wasn't often he woken between two other people. There was that time with Ruff and Tuff not long after building the fort on the Edge, when they were all a little homesick and decided to experiment a little in a twisted sort of way to distract one another. How Hiccup had gotten mixed up in that was still up for debate but he didn't regret, not when he and Astrid were already experimenting and had agreed not to be exclusive or make any commitments just yet. Hiccup would have preferred a commitment but had agreed. That was after they had met up with Heather again and…

He gave a soft groan. Heather had betrayed them. She had joined Dagur instead of the riders. He didn't understand it. His mind tried to peace it together, tried to understand what she must have been going through, to have been adopted and only have the barest of memories of her birth family and pretty much lose them both only to learn she had a surviving brother that just had to be a lunatic. It must have been overwhelming for her. She probably wanted some sort of family but Dagur had also killed her adopted parents and village…it made no sense.

“Astrid…” he murmured, wrapping his right leg around hers, his face snuggling into her hair. “You think Heather is okay?”

There was a muffled sob. He tried blinking his eyes open but they felt weighed down like the rest of him…sinking into the marshy bog. Then her body turned slightly toward him and long fingers carded through his hair, comforting him. “Sh…” a soft voice whispered, but it wasn't Astrid's voice or even Ruffnut’s. It was familiar yet alien. “Go back to sleep.”

Another hand was touching him. This was larger, more firm and not so gentle. It rubbed his hip and went to move lower before stopping and sliding back up to his back. A pair of lips pressed into the juncture between his neck and shoulder.

“I'll be back shortly,” another voice said, sending a shiver of fear and disgust through Hiccup. “I have some duties to perform before we make the announcement.

“What announcement?” Hiccup managed to whisper although he wasn't sure if anyone heard him.

Instead he received another scratchy kiss to his throat and a lick to his Adam's Apple. He hated it when Snotlout did that and he immediately tried to shove his cousin away. Experimenting was one thing but he was still mad at his cousin for trying to start a brawl to get Barf and Belch to save him. Okay, that was more the twins fault but Snotlout didn't have to sucker punch him to get the ball rolling.

“When I get back we're going to have so much fun,” the male voice cackled but to Hiccup it was muffled, as if he had cotton in his ears or Dagur was talking from far away.

Hiccup fought against the heaviness that kept his eyes closed and slowly, finally managed to drag them open. He shouldn't have been surprised to see Dagur leaning over him, utterly naked and happy to see him, but a jolt ran through Hiccup and he jerked back, or at least he thought he did; his body seemed trapped in stone for some reason. Maybe the bog had finally pulled him into its depths. He stared blankly at Dagur, no emotion making it to his face. It took a moment to realize he had been drugged. Ryker had told him that dragon root could make a person delusional. He didn't happen to mention that he'd lose his mental connection to his body. Hiccup absently wondered if this was how Snotlout and Ruffnut felt after being stung by Speed Stinger venom. If so he had to apologize to them because this really sucked. It seemed he could roll over and do some things but through instinct and not when he wanted to.

Dagur seemed to understand. He patted Hiccup's knee, the fur the only thing between them. “We'll talk about that favor you owe me, too. For now I think you need some quality time with sis.”

Hiccup blinked, tried to understand. When he finally managed to roll away from Dagur it was to come face to face with Heather not Astrid as he had dreamt. It was the jolt that finally pulled him out of the dream like state he had been in. 

Nightmares of Dagur he was accustomed to. He had been having them since the first time Dagur started invading his personal space and touching him in ways that made him uncomfortable. Hiccup may like having sex with a guy the odd time…and, yes even with his riders such things were few and far apart…but that didn't mean Dagur was on his list of possible bedmates. And Heather, as much as he had cared for her, didn't even make the list. 

Nope, this wasn't happening. It couldn't have. All he remembered was unimaginable agony, his left leg on fire from the inside out, and then cold. A cold so deep that Hiccup feared he would shatter physically and mentally. 

But then there had been warmth. Blessed warmth that had surrounded him and filled him and…

“Oh gods,” he breathed in realization. He had dreamt of making love to Astrid while Snotlout had taken him from behind. It was something that had never happened, Astrid was not willing to experiment with Snotlout because of his big mouth and often disrespectful nature whenever they did try something. He had thought it was a dream but it had actually been Heather and Dagur. The dragon root and pain had led him to see what he wanted to see and not what was really happening to him.

Anger, rage and hurt filled him. He couldn't bring himself to form words. He'd probably start screaming if he could. But he could control his body now and other than the radiating pain in his left leg he felt he could move on his own. Throwing off the fur, not caring that he was naked – well he did but modesty had gone out the window at some point the night before – he swung his legs over the edge if the bed to get up.

“Hiccup…” Heather warned, reaching for him. She drew her hand back at the icy glare he gave her.

“You're not going to want to do that,” Dagur warned as well, although there was a cheeky little grin on his face as he watched Hiccup.

The rider glared at him next, and against their warnings, stood. It was only then did he notice he was missing his prosthetic. He hit the ground hard, landing on his left leg and hitting the stump. He gave a howl as pain shot up his leg and into his hip, the stump and knee feeling as if they were on fire once more.

Dagur went from pleased to surprised to worried and went to help him up but Hiccup shoved him away.

“Don't touch me!” Hiccup snapped. He sat on the floor, breathing heavy as he tried to control the pain. He fought back tears, not willing to show weakness even though he was naked and sitting on the floor in front of two of his enemies. He wasn't helpless, he told himself. He could still fight. If Dagur so much as came near him or tried to force himself on him, Hiccup would rip off his cock and shove it down his throat. Then he'd hit him over and over again with his prosthetic until something broke, either the prosthetic or Dagur's face. He had no idea what he would do to Heather if she tried touching him, a part of him refused to believe she was any part of this. But she was a warrior and if she tried subduing him then he'd fight and she wouldn’t like having to fight him. Astrid made sure to keep his combat training up to par on a daily basis. He might now be the best fighter but he'd do whatever he had to to keep them away from him.

Thankfully, both gave him a little breathing to catch his bearings. In fact, Dagur continued getting dress as if Hiccup sitting on the floor practically at his feet was no big deal. Hiccup did his best to ignore the Berserker as he grabbed the edge of the bed and dragged himself back up onto it.

“Where are my clothes?” he demanded, not wanting to even think about what the siblings had dine to him. If he thought about it he would rage and rant and Ryker would no doubt have someone dragging him off to another torture session. Right now that was looking a he’ll of a lot better than this.

“I got rid of them,” Dagur chirped, pulling on his tunic. “You look better naked, doesn't he, sis?”

Heather said nothing, her knees pulled to her chest and furs draping over her slim form.

Dagur ignored her. “If I had more time I'd say we go another round. You are a wild cat in the sack. Mewing and begging to be fucked. I also knew you'd be loud, never thought it would be that much.” He chuckled at the repulsed look Hiccup gave him. “But I do have duties to attend to so I'll let you kids get reacquainted. And by all means, cum in her as many times as you like. She likes it rough and deep.”

“Dagur, shut up and go before Ryker comes looking for You,” Heather snapped. She hugged her knees, not looking at either of them.

Dagur gave a hearty laugh. “Moody already. Maybe you did manage to plant your seed in her.” He gave Hiccup a slap on the shoulder before heading out. “I'll be back soon and I want to head a headboard banging against the wall when I do.”

If Hiccup could have thrown a weapon after him he would have. Instead he glared after Dagur, unsure what to do. He couldn't stay but without his leg he couldn't exactly escape. And even if he did it wouldn’t be long before Ryker dragged him off for questioning and another round of torture.

“Your clothes are hanging off the back of the chair,” Heather said, gesturing toward the lone chair in the corner. “They were soaked so he hung them up to dry.”

“Thanks,” Hiccup muttered. He shuffled down the bed to the corner than carefully stood on his right leg to reach over and grab his trousers and tunic. He froze when he saw the iron spike sitting on the chair. His heart raced and his stump began to ache, the pain revisiting it and going up to the his knee. He almost collapsed but managed to sit back on the edge of the bed before he could fall.

“He got it out,” he breathed. He remembered Dagur pulling on the rod while someone, Heather he guessed, held him. He remembered to horrid feel of it sliding out of him, the feel of muscle tearing, frozen to the rod in some places but he had passed out somewhere along the way. He didn't really think he was free of it.

Heather gave a small nod. “He dosed it in alcohol but there's some internal damage. If he hadn't gotten to you when he did there would have been no saving your leg. You would've been more crippled than you already are.” She brushed a loose strand of hair away from her face. “There was dragon root on the end. It's still coursing through you. It will for a couple days.” 

Hiccup nodded to himself as he pulled on his trousers. “Where's my prosthetic?”

“Ryker had it.”

Hiccup nodded again. Made sense. Ryker was sadistic but he wasn't dumb. He knew without his artificial leg he wasn't going anywhere. Dagur knew the same. This was probably some trap to keep him in Dagur's bed. So why was Heather in on her?

“How could you do this?” he suddenly demanded, hot anger returning as he remembered what the Berserker siblings had done to him. It wasn't a dream. The two of them had raped him while his mind was so muddled he had no clue who he was with.

She looked taken back by the accusation. “I had no choice.”

His brows furrowed and he gave a small shake of his head, as if he hadn't heard her correctly. “There's always a choice,” he pointed out, his voice heated at the very notion. “We offered you a home and family but you CHOOSE to join with Dagur. DAGUR! The lunatic you accused of murdering your entire village!”

“It's not that simple,” she objected.

“I get he's blood but you betrayed us. You betrayed me. You betrayed Astrid!”

“I know.”

“I defended you over and over again. Right from the day we met,” he raged. “Even when you stole the Book of Dragons to give to Alvin, I still defended you and made the others see reason. Even after all that I still believed in you. Astrid believed in you. All the riders did. We tried helping you but you lied and betrayed us.” He took a deep breath, the anger raging out of control. It suddenly drained away to hurt. “And now this? You helped Dagur rape me?”

She shook her head. “No…No…you don't understand. I had to. I couldn't blow my cover. And he said…he said we had been betrothed as kids so I didn't think it would be so bad. I thought Astrid would understand. I had to play the part.”

Hiccup pressed a hand to his forehead. “Wait…what betrothal?”

She swallowed thickly. “Ours…our fathers had us betrothed as infants to keep the peace between our tribes.”

He stared at her for a long minute before his eyes suddenly widened. He gave one raged filled holler that rebounded around the small room. “DAGUR, GET BACK HERE YOU SON OF A TROLL!!!”

Another minute passed by with Hiccup having his hands balled into tight fists, waiting to see if the Berserker chief would return before finally letting his breath out slowly and visibly trying to calm down. 

“We are not, nor ever have been betrothed,” he said through clenched teeth. He waited a moment longer to calm down. “I can tell you that for a fact, Heather. Dagur lied to you.”

She looked confused and Hiccup found himself losing his anger toward her. Dagur had lied. Dagur had tricked her.

Running a hand through his mused hair, Hiccup turned on the bed to face her. “Heather, think about it. If we were betrothed don't you think my father would've have come back with me to stop you from acting Dagur? Don't you think he would have whisked us off to Berk and had us married that day?” he tried to reason with her. “He recognized your drinking horn because he gave it to your father as a gift to you the day you were born. We were never betrothed.”

He sighed and began playing with the hem of his tunic. “To be honest, I thought you were my sister and I kind of liked the idea. I always wanted a sister…and a brother. I have no idea what It’s like to have a sibling. I had hoped we'd have a friendship like that but then Dagur…”

“I didn't join him,” she intercepted, placing her hand on his. 

He yanked his hand away as if she had burned him. It was a small bed but he did his best to keep his distance.

She respectfully pulled her hand back. “I didn't join him,” she repeated, her voice softer. “I'm not here because I want to stop him and these Hunters. I'm Working undercover to find out what these guys are doing with all the dragons they capture.”

Okay, his hearing had to be wrong. “Who are you working for?” he asked, certain things had just gone sideways.

She bit her lower lip as she met his gaze. “Astrid,” she said, taking him by surprise. “I report everything to Astrid.”

And now he was certain he fell into a parallel universe. But Heather working for or with Astrid wasn't the weirdest thing. What came next would be.

“I have no idea how I'm going to explain that Dagur married us,” Heather suddenly told him, looking more perplexed than angry.

“Married?” Hiccup asked, finding himself choking on the word. He stared at her in shock for a long moment. His world definitely tilted on it’s side then. “DAGUR!!!” he screamed at the top of his lungs. His vision blurred. The pain he had been struggling with seemingly resurging. But he didn't stop screaming for the Berserker chief. Not when Heather tried to calm him, not when his voice broke and became hoarse. He kept yelling until he could yell no more.


	8. Chapter 8

Dagur wasn't sure what he expected when he went back to his chambers. The guards reported that Hiccup was screaming for him at the top of his lungs and his brother could indeed be heard throughout a fair share of the ship. And with Hiccup hollering like a maniac that blasted Zippleback was howling as well. Dagur didn't know dragons could howl and he really wish he hadn't learned this particular way. He wasn't sure who was worse, Hiccup of the Zippleback. And of course once one dragon started all the dragons started. The Hunters went about trying to calm The dragons down while Dagur went to shut his brother up personally.

He wasn't expecting Hiccup to tackle him to the ground and start throwing punches. There was very limited space and Hiccup was short one foot. Yet the heir had managed to throw himself at Dagur the moment he stepped in, effectively knocking Dagur into the door and slamming it shut and making it impossible for the guards to get inside.

“What the fuck did you do?” Hiccup demanded, punching Dagur in the jaw with surprising force. Another punch caught him in the nose and Dagur tasted blood. His little Hiccup wasn't as weak as he had always believed. “Tell her the truth!”

“And what's that, brother?” Dagur laughed, not stopping Hiccup from throwing another punch.

Hiccup raised his left fist. It hovered just over Dagur's face. “You have no authority to marry anyone. And you sure as he’ll can't marry people without their consent!”

“I am her chief. I can marry her off to however I want,” Dagur shot back. He grinned brightly. “Besides our fathers…ow!”

Hiccup's fist came down on his nose again, effectively breaking it. The heir gave a small wince and shook out his hand while Dagur tended to his now broken and bleeding nose but he was ready to go another round if need be. “Our fathers did not betroth Heather and me.”

“Says you. You both were just babies. I was there,” Dagur retorted only to be punched again. With a fed up growl, Dagur threw his weight, knocking Hiccup off him and then pinning him to the ground. “Besides I'm chief and I say you're betrothed…or should I say married.”

“Like Hel,” Hiccup snapped. He gasped when Dagur backhanded him across the face so hard it left a ringing in Hiccup's ears. “You're not my chief.”

They tusseled on the floor. Dagur had the advantage of weight but Hiccup was no weakling. He struggled and fought, punching and kicking and swearing like the best of them until Ryker stormed the room and grabbed them both by the scruff.

“What in Helheim is going on in here?” the Hunter demanding, as if reprimanding two small children. He gave them both a hard shake to settle them down.

“Where to start?” Heather grumbled, squeezing past Ryker. “Do me a favor and torture Dagur for the information. The rod is on the chair.” She stormed away without another word.

“What's with her?” Ryker asked, looking at Dagur.

“Wedding jitters,” the Berserker answered, holding his nose but grinning like a madman.

“You did not marry us!” Hiccup yelled, swinging for Dagur. It wasn't often he got physical but at that moment he was sure he could kill Dagur with his bare hands if Ryker would just let him go.

The Hunter looked from one young man to the other and back, clearly confused. He looked over his shoulder but Heather was already gone. “I'll let Viggo sort this out,” he finally announced, clearly not wanting to deal with whatever was going on.

“Fine, great,” Hiccup snapped. “I'd love to talk to this Viggo person.”

Ryker eyed him, not certain if Hiccup was serious or not.

“Can you please either torture me or throw me in a cage or something? Anything to get away from this whack job,” Hiccup all but pleaded. As if that wasn't strange enough, the boy's next offer was. “I'll even draw a map of a few of the islands my friends and I visited.”

Ryker raised a surprised brow before grinning. “So the best torture for you is leaving you alone with the Berserker siblings.” He laughed. “You hear that, Dagur? Just being with you and your sister is worse than everything I've done. I'm starting to like this one.”

“Hardy had hard,” Dagur grumbled, folding his arms over his chest. “Very funny.”

Ryker only laughed some more before letting Dagur go. He threw Hiccup over one shoulder, the kid wad missing his prosthetic and couldn't walk on his own, then headed back to the main deck. Even after everything he had done to Hiccup, the boy was still defiant. It was something Ryker could admire. 

He took Hiccup back to his chambers and dumped him in the now familiar chair he had been tortured in. This time he didn't bother thing the youth to it.

“Want to tell me what happened?” Ryker asked, curious. Hiccup was looking a lot better than he had the night before when Dagur took the rider out of the ice bath and to his and Heather's chamber. He had a fair idea what happened. Dagur was not shy about talking about all the things he wanted to do to Hiccup if he was ever caught. Heather rarely spoke of Hiccup other than to not underestimate him. Of that she was right.

A small tremble raced through Hiccup's body at once again being in that chamber, sitting on that chair. He was terrified what Ryker might do to him this time, but it was better than what Dagur and Heather had done to him. At least Ryker was upfront about what he wanted, not drugging and tricking him into sex. He still couldn't believe Heather was a part of that.

“Not really,” he answered. He looked away, fully expecting to be struck for not telling Ryker what he wanted to know.

“A Wedding?” Ryker pressed.

Hiccup couldn't help but roll his eyes at the suggestion. “No one got married. Dagur's just being his usual deranged and eccentric self. I'm no more married to Heather than I am a giant eel.”

“No ceremony, no legal contract between your tribe and his,” Ryker pondered. “Even if you were whisked away to Berserker Island, a forced marriage is rare for a man, unless Heather was queen. But even then you would have to be a slave or man with no land to be forced in such a position. Otherwise a contract between Dagur and your father would be required.”

“Which is NEVER happening.” Hiccup sighed and glanced around the room. His gaze happened upon the large tub. It was empty. No water, no ice. Relief filled him but he choked it down for fear of what else Ryker might have planned for him.

“I sent a ransom note to your friends,” Ryker answered his unspoken question. “They have until night fall to hand over the Dragon Eye or start receiving itty bitty pieces of you. Nothing major. Viggo would want you intact for questioning but a few toes or fingers won't matter any.”

Hiccup swallowed the lump in his throat and gave a small nod. This was the kind of threat he was used to. The difference was Ryker would go ahead with his threats where Alvin the Treacherous used it as a scare tactic.

Ryker ruffled Hiccup's hair as he strolled past, like an older brother might with a younger. “Now let's talk about those islands you explored over breakfast. Dagur and Heather will dine with the rest of the crew today.”

Suddenly Hiccup wasn't so sure if he was better with Dagur and Heather again of Ryker. For all he knew the food he was about to eat could be poisoned as another way to torture him.

. . .

Heather had taken off the moment she mounted Windshear. She was mad. Mad at Dagur for manipulating her into having sex with Hiccup. Mad at herself for not leaving and getting Astrid and the riders. Sure it would have blown her cover but it could have saved Hiccup. She was mad because she had foolishly believed Dagur had really married her to Hiccup., that he thought he had the right to choose who she married and then force them to do so. She was mad because a little part of her liked the idea of being with Hiccup, that she had been fulfilling her father's wish. She was mad at Hiccup for taking that away from her even though she knew that Hiccup belonged to her best friend, whether it was official or not. Worst, she hated herself for wanting to lie about it and forget it ever happened.

She wiped at her eyes. Hiccup was never going to forgive her. Astrid was never going to forgive her, and she couldn't even begin to forgive herself. Gods, she hated Dagur for doing this to them. She hated falling for his tricks. She should just kill him and be done with it. Viggo be damn. She'd find another way to him, even if she had to manipulate Ryker to do so. That would be tricky without Dagur. She hated to admit it but it was the strange relationship Dagur had formed with Ryker that had allowed her to get as far as she had. There was a way around it but she doubted she could go through with it. Well she could but really really didn't want to. It was bad enough she was sleeping with her own brother. Screwing Ryker…uh…she just couldn't. It had nothing to do with his looks, he was handsome, she simply didn't like him. Which meant she had to rely on Dagur to keep Ryker from turning on them. She needed Dagur no matter how much she hated to admit it.

She was conflicted but one thing was certain; regardless how upset she was, she needed to get to the riders and tell them what was going on.

She guided Windshear to the east and a small island that she used for meeting with Astrid. Once there she'd send Terror mail. With luck the riders hadn't rushed off to fulfil the ransom yet. She had to tell Astrid what had happened and pray her friend didn't decide to kill her for sleeping with Hiccup. If Astrid decided to, well Heather couldn't blame her. She kind of wanted to kill herself as it was. Hiccup was more a brother than Dagur ever was and she had betrayed him in every way a person could betray another.

. . .

Hiccup was still steaming over what had happened. He had never felt such rage in his life and at that moment he didn't care that he was being held captive, sitting in the chamber of a man that had tortured him twice the previous day and nearly killed him. That seemed mild compared to what Dagur and Heather had done. Sure he didn't remember being raped, felt no actual pain from it – which was remarkable considering Dagur was quite literally INSIDE him. If there was any it was nothing in comparison to his leg. Maybe it was the sense of betrayal, the hope that despite everything Dagur would never go so far as to actually rape him. Okay, Sure, he knew it could happen one day but he had hoped Dagur would have enough sense to know right from wrong. Obviously that was a delusion. And Heather…that was the ultimate betrayal and he still couldn't wrap his mind around it.

When a Hunter offered him a tankard of mead, Hiccup took it without question, his mind still whirling and his torn throat stinging from screaming so much the day before and then yelling for Dagur that morning. It raw and tender and quite frankly if Hiccup could he'd be screaming a line of courses right now that was sure to make his father blush.

He down the tankard in a few gulps then slammed it on the wooden table and glared at the map on the wall that Ryker insisted he mark the locations of the islands he had explored. Of course how he was supposed to do this without his prosthetic to help him walk over to the map was still a mystery but at the moment Hiccup didn't care. He wanted off this ship and back to the Edge as soon as possible.

He didn't notice Ryker refill the tankard as food was placed before him. It wasn't anything fancy, just some bread, a porches egg and fish. Not that Hiccup cared. He was more mad than hungry, even if he hadn't ate since breakfast the day before.

Ryker either didn't notice or didn't care. He sat across from Hiccup and began eating his own food, as if they were old friends and what had occurred yesterday had never happened. Hiccup did his best to ignore him. Maybe silence would prove that the Hunter couldn't break him. Oddly enough it was Ryker who broke the silence with a seemingly innocent question.

“How long have you known Dagur?” he asked.

Hiccup stared at him for a long moment, debating if the question had any sort of double meaning. So far everything Ryker had asked or said that morning had very little to do with the Dragon Eye or his riders.

Hiccup gave a shy and grasped the tankard once more. “All my bloody life.”

“And Heather?”

“I thought I knew her,” he grumbled before taking a swig of mead. It was the hard stuff, not like what was made on Berk but at that moment Hiccup didn't care. “I guess I shouldn't be surprised. She lied to us the day we first met her and still is.” Why did that hurt so much? He wanted to think of her as a friend but she clearly wasn't. Those few days when she stayed with him and his father on Berk she had done nothing but lie and take what dragon knowledge they had to steal Stormfly and the Book of Dragons for Alvin. Sure he had kidnapped her adopted parents but were they really her parents? Had Alvin really forced her to do those things? He wasn't so sure anymore. And then attacking all those ships, using that dragon knowledge to trap their dragons again and again? It was a pattern that Hiccup had been blind to before. He had been far too forgiving and wanting to see the good. He wasn't a fool anymore.

He downed the second tankard almost as quickly as the first as his thoughts turned dark with everything Heather had done. “At least with Dagur I knew where I stood,” he said absently, his thoughts boiling over into words. “When I wasn't his favorite target to throw knives at I became his obsession and not just because I lied about Berk having dragons. No, that was just an excuse for war. He just had to see what he wanted to see. I tamed a dragon. I managed to defeat the Red Death. I became some sort of God like hero in his deranged little mind. Here's the thing; I didn't tame a dragon. Toothless and I needed each other for various reason. We became friends. HE taught me how to tame the rest. If it wasn't for Toothless we never would have defeated the Red Death. I would have died if Toothless didn't save me. I lost my leg during that battle. If anyone should be worshipped it should be Toothless. But nooo…Dagur sees Toothless as the enemy. Toothless took me away from Dagur. Oh…I won't be his brother or whatever the Hel he thinks I'm supposed to be because Toothless is always in the way. Dagur has it set in his head that my place is by his side at all freaking hours of the day. Did you know he kissed me yesterday? That's why I let Savage drag him back here…well partially here. I'd rather be tortured than be with Dagur.”

He stopped and chugged down half a pint of his third tankard, not sure when or who refilled it. There was a pleasant warmth in his stomach and his tongue felt a little looser than it should be, but he didn't care. He needed to vent and since Ryker wasn't torturing him what did it hurt to bitch about Dagur for a minute or two.

“I hate him,” he admitted. “There was one time where I might have looked up to him like a brother but I was a stupid kid back then. I'm not anymore.”

He finished the tankard and gave the food some serious consideration. If he was drinking he should be eating He had learned from past experience. He began picking at the fold. A part of him feared it may be drugged but another part didn't care. He was beyond caring. He was just too angry to care. And Ryker wasn't interrogating him. He was just asking idle questions about Dagur and Heather than only served to fuel his temper. Any questions about the Dragon Eye or islands he had discovered seemed to be on hold, probably until he was ready to start chopping off Hiccup's fingers and toes but Hiccup couldn't bring himself to care at that moment.

The forth tankard brought a pleasant fuzziness to his mind. Hiccup knew he had drunk too much two tankard ago but still didn't care. He grabbed the table for support then got up onto his right foot. With a grunt he hoped around the table to the map and drew a smidge of an island. 

“I should catch the bastards and try him to a tree and let a herd of Rumblehorns stomp him into the ground,” he grumbled before making another mark of the map. “Or let Speed Stingers paralyze him before tearing him limp from limp for dinner.”

Another smudge on the map, his temper coming to a boil. “Or let the Death Song trap him in amber so he can watch it eat it’s prey before gobbling him down feet first.”

The charcoal moved across the map almost of It’s own accord. “Or let a trap him in a Catastrophic Quaken tunnel or…”

He sat on the edge of the table and stared at the map and islands he just drew and list of dragons he wrote. Picturing Dagur in any of those situation brought a small giggle to his lips.

“Are there more?” Ryker asked.

Hiccup gave a tiny nod. “Yeah. Lots more.”

The Hunter gave a pleased smile as he leaned on the table next to the youth. “Tell me all the ways they'll tear into Dagur.”

A small twisted smile lit Hiccup's face. He liked this game. He and the riders often played it after battling Dagur and being in a particularly bad mood, like the time Dagur had destroyed Astrid's parents’ house. They had spent hours debating how different dragons might kill Dagur if they were ever so cruel as to feed him to one. It would never happen but it was a stress reliever and even in his foggy, drunken state, Hiccup needed a stress reliever rather than more pain. He never would have thought Ryker to be the type to join in, but then the “Dragon who eats Dagur” game was always fun with more than one player.

Getting drunk with a Hunter wasn't so bad. Better than torture or being bedded by a bunch of Berserkers. Although the real game was only beginning.


	9. Chapter 9

They were heading toward a storm, Astrid realized. She berated herself for that. Ruff and Tuff had tried to warn her but she had talent in stride. It was the stormy reason which made return to Berk difficult. But they weren't headed home, they were saving Hiccup. Storm or no storm they had to get him back from the Hunters. She knew he could handle himself against Ryker, or at least she was pretty sure he could. It was Dagur who worried her. They all knew Dagur saw Hiccup as anything BUT a brother. While it was common knowledge amongst the riders that Dagur might very well try to rape Hiccup, it was still pretty much a secret outside of their little group. Hiccup did not want his father or anyone else knowing just how crazy Dagur truly was. Astrid prayed that Ryker stuck Hiccup in a cage far from Dagur but she knew that was unlikely. The Hunters and Berserkers had an allegiance and Dagur would be involved in everything Ryker did with a captive. At least Heather was there. She might be able to convince Ryker to go easy on Hiccup like she had with the rest of the riders. She was probably the only hope Hiccup had until they arrived to free him.

“Let's get above this storm,” Astrid called to the rest of the riders. The faster they made it past the storm the faster they would get to Hiccup.

. . .

Several leagues to the west, Heather had flown into the storm. Her mind was still filled with guilt as she tried to come up with a way to explain what had happened with Hiccup. She was ready to take full responsibility for her part, but at the same time she tried to figure a way to lay the blame fully on Dagur. After all, he HAD tricked her. She had simply been comforting Hiccup when he just HAD to start making out with her and going on about how well equipped Hiccup was. And then he had started raping Hiccup, causing the rider to think he was with his friends and kissing Heather. It wasn't her fault she had gotten aroused and participated. If Dagur hadn't…

Except Hiccup was right. She did have a choice. She could have untangled herself from Hiccup and gone for help. Or she could have fought Dagur to save him. She could have put a stop to it but she hadn't. She was just as guilty as Dagur. Her mind absently wondered if maybe she was pregnant, if perhaps she was now carrying Hiccup's child. How would she ever explain that to Astrid?

Her mind continued to wander when a clap of thunder suddenly startled Windshear. Heather had to grab hold of her dragon to keep from falling off.

“Easy, girl. Just a little thunder. Nothing to worry…” 

Lightning followed and worry hit like a hammer, especially when riding a metal dragon.

“Up Windshear! Up! We need to get above this storm,” Heather cried. She hated storms, had as long as she could remember. They made her nauseous and reminded her of being abandoned and drifting away on the raft her brother had left her on. 

She squashed that thought. She didn't want to think of Dagur or Hiccup right now. She had to focus on Windshear and getting out of the storm. 

Another clap of thunder had her hugging Windshear long neck. The silver dragon lurched to the right sharply at the neck blast of lightning and Heather lost her grip. She had only enough time to scream for her dragon before she plunged into the rolling sea.

. . .

“There we go. That's a good dragon rider,” Ryker cooed in Hiccup’s ear. His large hands cupped Hiccup's bare ass as he bounced the young man on his hard length as he bucked into him.

Hiccup had struggled at first but he couldn't escape the large man or the impossibly large cock stretching his insides. His arms were bond behind his back, his mind still foggy from drinking and his body not following any of his mental commands. He had been drugged. He knew that when Ryker began touching him. He hadn't even though to pull away at first. His mind had slipped into wondering just how big Ryker was and by the time he realized he was about to learn the hard way his arms had already been bond behind him and trousers pulled off to hang around his ankle.

There was no tenderness or kisses and anything remotely human about the way Ryker took him. Even Dagur had been kind enough to get him aroused a little first. Heck even a kiss would have sufficed. But no, Ryker had grabbed forced his way between Hiccup's legs, lifted him by his ass and hooked his thumbs into his hole to pull it open then slammed inside. No prep, no lube, no nothing. Hiccup had screamed but no one came for him.

“Come on, ride that dragon, boy,” Ryker taunted, ramming impossibly deep into Hiccup.

Hiccup sobbed. This was a torture worse than the previous. His insides were torn and he could feel warm blood seeping from his opening and cocking Ryker's length. It felt like it lasted for an eternity but it couldn't have been more than five to ten minutes. Ryker came with a roar, filling Hiccup's insides and then pulled out. 

The next thing Hiccup knew he was laying on the table with Ryker hovering over him, looking amused and cunning as he wiped Hiccup's abused opening with a warm cloth.

“You're going to make a good addition to my crew. A nice piece of ass like you only needs a little tendering,” the man jeered before forcing his fingers inside and wiggling them until his entire hand went when inside. “The entire crew are going to enjoy fucking this little hole.”

Hiccup screamed.

His head shot up from where it had been resting on his arms on the table, a terrified scream escaping him and causing Ryker to look away from the Hunter had been talking to. Hiccup's heart raced as he looked toward the man, completely dressed and looking just as he had earlier when they ate breakfast together. Hiccup looked at himself and patted his body down. He was completely dressed. His backside didn't hurt and there was no blood. His trousers were as they were supposed to be.

It was a dream, nothing but a stupid nightmare brought on by way too much mead and whatever had been put in his food. 

He had realized he had been drugged when he couldn't stop talking. It was like brain and mouth were no longer connected and he began talking about everything he could think of. He had been carefully enough not to think of Berk's defences or those on the Edge, but dragons…he couldn't stop talking about dragons and Ryker had encouraged him by asking all the different ways they could tear Dagur apart. And because Hiccup was still so mad at Dagur he had talked and talked and talked, his hands swinging as he described in intimate detail what certain dragons could do. Laughing at the sheer idea of it, despite how gruesome it was until he felt dizzy and had to sit down in the accursed chair again. He had gone on a whole longer then must have passed out, still outraged that Dagur and Heather had raped him. He didn't remember passing out. In his mind he saw Ryker loom over him, ask if he had ever had a true Viking in him before shoving him face first on the table and tightly binding his arms behind his back and raping him. He had held him as if he weighed nothing and tore him apart from the inside…

Except that didn't happen. Hiccup's stomach was fine, if a little queasy. His rear didn't hurt whereas if it had happened he would not be able to still and his hips would sting from trying to accommodate someone Ryker's side. A remembered ache from the time he and Fishlegs, or more precisely Thor Bonecrusher, but that was not something wanted to dwell on, had gone at it filled him for a moment, verifying the pain he would be enduring had Ryker actually raped him. It was just some strange and twisted nightmare most likely brought on from the drug, mead, and what had happened with Dagur and Heather. If only he could stop shaking like a bloody leaf from it.

“You slept the majority of the day away,” Ryker informed him as the other Hunter left. “I thought I’d be moving you to a cage soon.”

“My friends?” Hiccup asked, surprised by how hoarse his voice was.

“Delayed it would seem. A storm is brewing in the west,” Ryker reported.

Hiccup gave a groan. On one hand he was happy his friends were delayed meaning he might be able to escape. On the other he might be about to lose a few body parts for it. But as long as he nightmare didn't come true then he should be happy. Nonetheless, he could help wiggling his toes. He already lost a whole left foot, did he really want to lose anymore body parts?

“Lucky for you, that Astrid girl sent back a Terrible Terror confirming she has the Dragon Eye and is willing to negotiate…as long as you’re left in one piece.” He gave Hiccup a hard slap on the shoulder. “So you get to keep your fingers and toes a little longer.”

“Thanks,” Hiccup grumbled, rubbing what was sure to be a big bruise on his shoulder.

“It also means you'll be spending one more night with us.”

Hiccup's stomach dropped. His nightmare replayed in the back of his mind. He blamed it on the drug…or maybe the mead. Whatever the cause he just wanted to get back to the Edge and forget everything that happened. He'd rather see it as one crazy nightmare than believe any of it happened.

“Yippy,” he muttered, folding his arms across his chest. “Just what I wanted; another night on this ship.”

Ryker chuckled at that. “Aye, but you get to choice where you sleep tonight.” He grinned when Hiccup met his gaze. “With Dagur and Heather or in my bed. Either way you won't be getting much sleep.”

And what little courage Hiccup had left seemed to drop off the face of the Earth with those words.

. . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . . .

Duh…duh…duh

Okay, short chapter. I ended it here to let readers have a chance to vote on where Hiccup gets to sleep tonight…and no, a cage is not happening. It's pretty much Dagur or Ryker since Heather is missing at sea. Please review with Dagur or Ryker and I'll post the next chapter tonight or tomorrow. Thanks.


	10. Chapter 10

OMG, from having next to no reviews to everyone hating on Heather to a vote that was so evenly divided it too my breath away, I'm impressed. So the winner of the vote….

You have to continue reading to find out ;)

The storm was more fierce than Astrid expected and getting above it was almost impossible as lightning streaked through the sky. Stormfly screeched in fear as a bolt came far too close for her liking, nearly striking Snotlout who had developed a healthy fear of lightning.

“Should we turn back?” he asked, showing his helmet in a saddle bag to try and keep from being hit by lightning for the hundredth or so time. Even he had lost track by now.

Astrid's lip curled into a frown. “No. We have to get above it and find Hiccup. We only have until night fall.”

“But what about the terror you sent Ryker?” Fishlegs asked. “Wasn't that to buy us time?”

“It was to make him think we couldn't meet the deadline,” she shot back.

It was hailing on top of lightning. A storm that would get worse long before it got better. “We need to punch through the storm and get above it.”

“Easier said than done, Astrid,” Ruffnut countered from Toothless's back while Tuffnut struggled with the dragon's foot panel to control his tailfin. The three of them dipped toward the sea once again, slowing everyone down for the umpteenth time. 

“Didn't Hiccup make one of these that Toothless could control on his own?” Tuffnut asked, fearful that he might actually drop them all in the rolling waves.

“Yes, but Toothless destroyed it in order to keep Hiccup with him,” Fishlegs answered, flying down to assist them.

“Way to go, T,” Tuffnut reprimanded the Night Fury. “Now H is in trouble and we're moving at the speed of molasses. Where the fury in that?” He shook in head in disgust while Toothless rolled his eyes at his antics. The sooner the twin Nuts were off his back and Hiccup was on it, the better for all of them.

“Hey, Astrid, I think someone's in the water,” Ruffnut yelled, peering through the turbulent rain to a speck of silver in the distance. She could be wrong but it looked like someone or something not far from a series of seas stacks.

She didn’t have time for this. Nevertheless, Astrid glanced in the direction Ruffnut pointed. Her frown deepened. There was something out there. The flash of silver looked familiar. Her chest tightened slightly.

“Alright, Snotlout, you take over flying Toothless. Ruff, Tuff, you're on Hookfang,” she ordered, deciding that switching riders was the only way they would make it to Hiccup.

Snotlout was about to object but thought better of it. He quickly switched places with the Twins. He knew the working of Toothless's tailfin rigging better than Tuffnut and could keep the ebony dragon in the air without too much worry. All it took was one quick adjustment to accommodate his shorter legs and then he was fine.

Astrid nodded to herself then gazed back toward the silver speck in the distance. It was still there but with how bad the weather was it wouldn't be for long.

“The rest of you get above the storm. Snotlout, be careful. You and Toothless now have more metal than anyone else,” she said in her most commanding voice.

“Figures. If we get zapped I'm blaming Hiccup,” Snotlout grumbled. But he had much better control of Toothless than the Twins and in a moment led the others into the stormy clouds above and, with luck, finally above it.

Astrid waited an extra moment or two before directing Stormfly toward the speck of silver. It Wasn’t long before that silver manifested into a person. She would have been impossible to see in the storm had it not been for her armor. Her black and grey clothing blended into the sea stack she was clinging to and dark waters washing against her.

“Heather?” Astrid breathed. “Stormfly, fetch.” 

The blue Nadder swooped in and grabbed the Berserker by the shoulders with her talons then flew up to the top of the sea stack where she promptly dropped the girl on the hard surface.

Astrid slid off her dragon's back and hurried to her friend. Heather was coughing and shivering. She sat up slowly as she got her bearings. 

“Heather, what happened? Where's Windshear?”

The raven haired girl looked around, confused for a moment. Her face pinched in obvious turmoil and then tears began to stream down her cheeks. “It doesn't matter. I did something stupid. I did something so fucking stupid, Astrid. You're going to kill me and I can't even blame you if you did.” She threw herself in Astrid's arms and sobbed loudly.

Taken back and deeply confused, Astrid glanced toward the direction the other riders had gone, praying they didn’t come back. Maybe she could take Heather with Her, pretend she had captured her and she was now their prisoner and use her in exchange for Hiccup. The Hunters didn’t know Heather was undercover and Dagur seemed obsessed with having his sister back so an exchange was possible.

But she didn’t move. She had never seen Heather cry before and it was unsettling to say the least. The other's girl's face was pressed to her shoulder and if it Wasn’t already raining then she would have been soaked. 

She hugged Heather back only to have her suddenly pull away and look at her with big green eyes. 

“No…no, Astrid. I screwed up. I really screwed up and now…he's never going to forgive me,” she babbled.

Astrid took her face in both hands, hoping to calm her down enough to make sense of what she was saying. The wind howled around them, whipping at their wet clothes. “What are talking about?” she demanded before realization hit her. “Hiccup? What did they do to Hiccup.”

Heather choked back another sob. “It's not my fault. I was trying to help…calm him down. Ryker…Ryker tortured him. He put a spike in his stump and…and we removed it then…”

“You're not making any sense. Ryker put a spike in Hiccup's leg?”

The dark hair girl nodded, a little of her composure returning. She took a deep breath and wiped at her face. “Dagur got it out but I had to hold Hiccup down. There was dragon root on it and…oh gods, I'm sorry, Astrid. I should have walked away after that or found a way to escape with him. I never should have let things go so far. He was so mad and I can't blame him.”

“What happened?” Astrid asked, her gut twisting with suspicion. She knew Dagur, knew what he wanted with Hiccup and there was nothing brotherly about it.

“Dagur lied, said it was what our fathers wanted and I was dumb enough to think he might have been telling the truth. We…I…” She bit her lower lip and looked away. “Dagur raped Hiccup and I…I helped.” She swallowed the lump in her throat and admitted to the one thing she had refused to admit to herself. “I raped Hiccup.”

The blow was to be expected but Heather really hadn't considered just how hard Astrid could punch. She was knocked to the ground so hard the air rushed out of her lungs.

“Say it again,” Astrid demanded, standing over her.

“I raped Hiccup Haddock,” Heather wheezed. The tears were suddenly gone and a hollow ache replaced the pain and self loathing. She had actively participated in Hiccup's rape. She gave a grunt when Astrid kicked her, her armor protecting her from serious injury.

“You had one job!” Astrid yelled at her. “One job that you gave yourself and dragged me into! Why Didn’t you just con Ryker into making Hiccup do chores like you did with the rest of us. Why the Hel was Ryker torturing him? Why did Dagur even get to be alone with him?”

“I don't know. I wasn’t there when he was captured.” She went to sit up but found Astrid's beloved axe aimed at her head. “When I got there Dagur was trying to remove the spike. I helped and Hiccup fainted in my arms. I was pinned and then Dagur…”

“I don't want to hear it!” Astrid snapped. She gave a wordless scream and swung her axe.

She didn’t strike Heather. The axe embedded in the rock surface next to her. Astrid was huffing, her anger a wall between her and Heather. “Did you or Dagur hurt him?” she growled lowly.

Heather shook her head. “He was semi conscious and delusional. He thought I was you and Dagur was…someone else.” Her face flushed at the memory. “Dagur led me to believe I was betrothed to Hiccup. He even married us.”

That may have not been the right thing to say at the moment. Astrid yanked out the axe and raised it above her head, ready to let it rip through Heather. Then she suddenly calmed and stowed the weapon on her back. “Considered you marriage annulled,” she spat, turning toward Stormfly.

She climbed back onto her dragon and took to the sky, leaving Heather to fend for herself on the sea stack. It would take a lot before she could ever possibly trust the other girl again, and even then it seemed unlikely to ever happen.

. . .

Hiccup was trapped between a rock and a hard place. He stared up at Ryker in a mix of horror and revulsion. He had no idea which way to turn; the devil he knew or the one he had just had an all too vivid nightmare of raping him. His stomach churned as cold brown eyes regarded him in silence. On one hand, he knee Dagur would try to fuck him again. That was a given. And Dagur no doubt would be looking for revenge for having his nose broken. Hiccup took great satisfaction in the fact he had managed to hurt Dagur but he Wasn’t fool enough to think that was the end of the quarrel. Dagur had made it quite clear over the years that Hiccup somehow belonged to him and he would take what was his, even by force.

The other option was Ryker, a virtual unknown who had already tortured him twice, drugged him at least twice and already had enough of an impact that Hiccup was having nightmares of being raped by him when it had yet to happened. And Hiccup knew if he choose Ryker that that nightmare was likely to become reality.

The devil he knew or the unknown?

That was option A and B. He was more incline to option C. Although that one would take a little more trickery.

“So there's no available cages anywhere on the ship?” he asked as innocently as he could. “I'm not very big. Maybe a medium to small size cage?”

Ryker chuckled. “It's either a bed with the Berserker siblings or mine. You may have more room on mine.”

Hiccup appeared to think about it. “So the crazy dual or the guy that can crush me if he rolls over?” he mused. “I'm not seeing much benefit to me.”

“One guarantees you will be raped by a pair of siblings while the others gives your friends a chance of leaving here alive once I have the Eye,” Ryker explained in such a way that it seemed no more than idle chit chat.

“I don't think I'm catching your meaning,” Hiccup said. He knew exactly what Ryker was saying but he really didn't want to think of it. Ryker was the enemy. There was no way he was willingly going to let the guy screw him.

Ryker leaned over him and touched his face, his thumb running over Hiccup's lower lip. “It's simple really. Dagur's going to fuck you regardless. He's made it pretty clear you’re his. Or you can agree to my terms, sleep in a soft comfy bed, unharmed and all you have to do is ride my cock like a good little dragon rider. And once your friends give me the Eye you’re free to go. Nothing will be said and no one will ever know.”

Hiccup's gaze met his. It was a trap. He knew it. He could feel it deep in his bones. He bit his lower lip, worrying it as he thought. Tuffnut said he looked cute when he did it and while Hiccup would prefer to look fierce at that moment, cute would work for now.

Ryker grinned and lowered his head toward Hiccup's. “I can make you feel so much better than Dagur or a thousand times worse,” he cooed, his face inching ever closer to Hiccup's.

Hiccup tentively raised his hands towards Ryker's shoulders, as if to embrace him. “And if I choose you, none of my riders will be harmed?” he asked, taking on a sultry tone.

“Once I have the Eye they will be nothing to me. Utterly forgotten.”

Hiccup hummed softly, his hands coming to Ryker's shoulders. “Can't have that, can we?” His fingers wrapped around the hilt of either sword strapped to Ryker's back and he pulled them from their sheathes while at the same time putting all his force in kicking Ryker in the groin.

The man yelped and stumbled back while Hiccup rolled out of the chair and to the floor. Hiccup used one sword to help get him up on his only leg, cursing himself for not have his prosthetic to help him stand. Regardless, he kept the one sword raised before him as him hoped backward, the other sword used to keep him balanced.

“In have another idea,” he told Ryker as the man came to his senses. “Let me go and I won't have my riders blow you out of the water when they get here.”

“You still have spirit,” Ryker mused, pleased by the notion. He Didn’t go for Hiccup right away. Instead he strolled toward a shelf near his bunk and grabbed a small jar of some sort of amber colored oil. “I'm going to enjoy this.” He placed the jar on the table. 

Hiccup stared at it for a moment, knowing full well what it was meant for. His stomach bottomed out. This wasn’t happening.

“Pain did nothing, drink and anger loosened your tongue, let's see what a mix of pleasure and pain does to you,” Ryker mused as he strolled toward Hiccup.

The youth raised the sword in his left hand, ready to fight. He was a good swordsman, but of the best according to his father. But he had never fought with only one leg before. He swung, hoping to keep Ryker at bay. The swing was flimsy at best, thrown off by his stance and being short one leg. He swung again with the same result.

“Dagur! I choose Dagur!” he suddenly yelled before he could even think better of it.

Ryker chuckled and caught his wrist on the next swing. “Alright…he can have you next.” With a twist of his wrist, he made Hiccup drop the first sword. It fell to the ground with a clang.

Hiccup swung out with the second, forcing all his weight on his right leg. He Wasn’t as good with his right arm but the shift in weight allowed for a better swing and he managed to slice into Ryker's arm. Not deep but enough to make the man step back. For a moment at least. Before Hiccup could attack again he was backhanded so hard his leg gave out and he crumpled to the floor. Pain radiated in his left leg as he hit his stump and the injury from the iron spike sent a shockwave up the length of his body. He cried out and brought his left knee to his curl as he curled around it.

“I swear you like Pain,” Ryker grumbled, grabbing Hiccup by the hair and dragging him back to the table. “You could have enjoyed a nice night in my company and know nothing but intense pleasure like your brother, but instead you want someone to hurt you. I have no problems doing that for you.”

And just like that Hiccup nightmare came to shattering reality as he was draped over the edge of the table and arms bond behind his back. Hiccup struggled, terror eating at him.

“D…Dagur won't be happy,” he tried as Ryker pulled down his trousers. “You know he thinks I belong to him. He'll end your alliance. He'll turn on you.”

“As long as you’re not hurt he'll be fine,” Ryker assured. He opened the jar and coated his fingers in oil. He slid them over Hiccup bare hip. “Besides, are you really going to tell him I buggered you? If anything he’ll go into a jealous rage and fuck you twice as hard just to erase the feel of me in you. Are you willing to risk that?” He chuckled as color drained from Hiccup's cheeks and delved his oil coated fingers into the valley between Hiccup's ass to stroke his puckered opening. “Feel free to scream. The crew is expecting you to be tortured not pampered.”

Hiccup bit back a curse as Ryker's fingers pushed inside of him. He wouldn't give Ryker the satisfaction of hearing him scream again. He squeezed his eyes clothes and tried to think of something else, anything else, anyone else. A small whimper escaped him as Ryker smeared oil inside his opening. Think of something else, he repeated to himself, making it a mantra as fingers pulled away and something much larger replaced it. He bared his teeth, fought back a cry as Ryker pushed in.

No, not Ryker. This isn't Ryker, he told himself to keep from screaming. It was…it was Astrid, pegging him for the first time. That had hurt. The slide of the slightly too thick and too long dildo had filled him completely. It was made based off his own length and attached to a harness that she could wear almost like underpants. She was able to thrust into him much like he would her. Yeah, that was what this was. It wasn’t Ryker it was Astrid. And she was the one holding his hips and thrusting slow and deep., making sure not to hurt him as she pushed deeper.

He whimpered at the image, wanting it to be true. With Astrid he felt safe, safer than he even did with the male riders. She had only pegged him a few times but she was always careful, always searching for that spot that make him go wild and thrash about in need of more, just like she was now.

“You like that, huh?” Ryker's voice cut through the illusion, yanking Hiccup back into reality as his left leg was lifted. “Don't tell me You’re fantasizing about someone else. Dagur perhaps?”

“No,” Hiccup ground out as Ryker went deeper.

“Then who? Who else has enjoyed this lovely ass?”

Hiccup fought the urge to respond. He hated this, hated feeling powerless. He had been both dominated and submissive in his relationship with his riders but never did he feel powerless. There were times when they tried bondage, and Hiccup wasn’t a big fan of it, but they had safe words and respect for each other. None of them ever had to fear another. With Ryker he felt fear. It was like a cold knot in his stomach that Ryker was endless ramming his cock into. There was no pleasure and the pain was not as bad as it could be, but it was still wrong. Hiccup was sure he would throw up if he didn’t imagine Astrid or someone else.

“Fuck, boy, you’re made for breeding!” Ryker gasped, ruining the image Hiccup was trying to create in his mind's eye.

Someone had said that before. Hiccup scratched his brain to try and put a face to the words. Snotlout. Snotlout had made a corny joke like that the first time they had sex. Some stupid thing about the way his hips cradled him on something. Okay, he could work with Snotlout if he couldn't have Astrid. He bit his lip when Ryker began going harder, aiming for that place inside him that was supposed to bring pleasure. Hiccup didn’t want pleasure. He wanted it to hurt like that first time with Snotlout, when his cousin was fumbling around and hurting him, even if it was accidental. Pleasure meant giving in and Hiccup was not giving in. Crying out in pain meant the same and so he kept biting his lip until it bled. The irony taste did nothing for the illusion but it helped him keep focus.

When Ryker pulled out it took Hiccup by surprise. His inside felt empty, the man hadn't cum inside him. There was no weird bubbling feeling that accompanied when one of his male friends finished inside him and he himself had not cum. He learned why when he his trousers were suddenly put back on him only to be lifted off the table and forced on his knees in front of Ryker, the man's length still fully erect and dripping precum. The man was pawing it in one large hand, the other knotted in Hiccup's hair.

“Like you said, we don’t want Dagur getting jealous. You best drink this all down,” Ryker told him as he yanked his head back, forcing his mouth open.

The fantasies were shattered. Hiccup couldn't imagine which of his friends could replace Ryker this time. None of them were ever this brutal. None of them had a length so large or ever forced it down to his throat and face fucked him. That was what Ryker was doing. Screwing his face in order to orgasm and have Hiccup swallow the evidence. It was horribly ingenious in it's simplicity. Dagur would never pay attention to his mouth. He was more interested in other parts of his body.

Ryker came with a happy little grunt. He held Hiccup's face flush to his groin as his seed spilled down Hiccup's throat, one hand in his hair and the other holding his nose to make sure he swallowed every last drop. 

When he was done he shoved Hiccup away, did up his trousers, then strolled toward the door and bellowed for Dagur.

Hiccup sat on the floor, his mind a buzz and a foal taste on his tongue. He tried to throw up but could only gag. He jumped in terror when Ryker yanked him up and dumped him back in the chair. A tankard of mead was shoved in his hands.

“Drink all of it,” Ryker commanded.

Hiccup did so if only to get the taste of the man off his tongue.

A moment later Dagur burst into the chamber, his eyes wild until they met Hiccup's.

“I've got everything I need out of him for now,” Ryker told the Berserker as if he had just finished interrogating Hiccup instead of raping him. “I'll take another round out of him tonight. See what other dragon knowledge he has that might be useful. Say dinner time?”

Dagur nodded. “Sure. If your done for now I'd like some alone time with my brother.”

Ryker chuckled. “By all means. I'm sure he’ll be much more cooperative now. I was pretty gentle on him this time. Tonight I won't be.”

Hiccup swallowed. He needed to escape and he needed to do it now. That was easier said then done as he was thrown over Dagur's shoulder like a sack of potatoes and taken out on deck like some sort of prize. The Berserkers who served under Dagur jeered when the saw Hiccup being carried around by Dagur, each seeming to know what their chief wanted with the rider. Dagur laughed along with them and patted Hiccup's rear for show.

Hiccup winced, his rear tender even though Ryker had not been half as brutal as he had be in Hiccup's nightmare. If anything Hiccup's insides tingled and groin ached at not being allowed to orgasm. He was hard and he was really hoping Dagur didn’t notice. There was a good thing about Dagur wearing armor; he couldn't feel Hiccup's embarrassing erection. Hopefully it would go away before they reached Dagur's chamber.

“Okay, look. I know what happened earlier was…well, wrong,” Hiccup babbled as he was taken below deck. “You, Heather and me…that like incest, right? If we're brothers they what happened was incest and shouldn't happen again. Ryker just…” Nope, do not tell the deranged lunatic another crazy had just raped him. It would not go over well. Just talk him out of doing it again. “…talked about it and yep…siblings are not supposed to have sex together. Completely inappropriate. So if you can maybe find me my leg and let me go I can forget all about it and we can go on our merry way.”

“Hiccup, you know I love the funny but for now stow it away,” Dagur growled, no longer happy. He kicked opened the bedroom door then threw Hiccup on the bed. “You made Heather cry.”

Hiccup stared up at him in shock. Not that he made Heather cry but that Dagur actually cared.

“She loves you and you made her cry. That's not how you treat the future mother of your children.”

Hiccup's jaw dropped. “Dagur, you've gone off the deep end,” he said seriously. “Heather and I are not married. You can't force us to be something we aren't.”

The Berserker stared down at him for a long time and Hiccup really wished he could move his arms. He'd break Dagur’s nose again if given the opportunity.

“We'll see,” Dagur said simply. He placed both hands on either side of Hiccup's head and leaned over him. “But since she's not here let's have a little fun…brother.”

Hot hands tugged Hiccup's tunic up under his arms to reveal his narrow, freckled chest. Callused fingers groped him and pinched at dusty colored nipples. Hiccup tried to turn away only for Dagur to sit on his hips. Hiccup tried to imagine someone else. Maybe Ruffnut. She liked tormenting him and teasing his nipples until he was sitting up into her. But no, nothing came and Hiccup whined. Why couldn't Ryker just let him finish? Why did he have to be hard after being raped? Why did his body do such stupid things? He didn’t feel aroused in the least.

“Like that, baby?” Dagur purred, sounding far too happy with himself. 

“No,” Hiccup growled in annoyance.

Dagur cocked his scarred brow. “Really? ‘Cause there's something poking me nice and hard right here.” He grasped Hiccup's length through his trousers and gave it a good squeeze.

Hiccup cried out and bucked up into his hand.

“Oh geez, Hiccup, if I knew your nipples were that sensitive I would have played with them last night,” Dagur teased, stroking Hiccup's manhood. “But you know what? I've been waiting forever to taste this monster.”

Hiccup yelped as Dagur began yanking down his trousers. “Dagur, no!” he yelled, trying to wiggle away. “Dagur, no. Don't do this! DAGUR!”

Heat enveloped Hiccup's length as Dagur wrapped his lips around Hiccup's length. Rough rings of one hand massaged his heavy testicles as the other probed his tender opening. Hiccup wasn't sure if he should son or groan. Dagur the Deranged was sucking his length. It felt good and horrifying all at once. But unlike Ryker, Hiccup couldn't imagine one of his friends doing this to him. Dagur was too obvious and made sure Hiccup knew it was him by scraping his teeth over the underside of his cock or squeezing his balls painfully tight if Hiccup so much as closed his eyes. Hiccup could only whimper and bare with it to the agonizing end.

Outside thunder clapped loudly and the wind howled, matching the rolling chaos that had enveloped Hiccup in a relatively short period of time.


	11. Chapter 11

It was difficult imagining anyone other than Dagur pushing into him, and Hiccup did try. It wasn't because Dagur was being brutal or trying to hurt, quite the opposite really. Dagur was being oddly gently. He stroked and kissed Hiccup, suckling on his neck or teasing his nipples. Most of Hiccup's friends did that and Hiccup usually liked it when they did it. The problem was Dagur wouldn't shut up and just get it done with. He just had to keep talking throughout the whole thing. It was an endless mantra of how good Hiccup felt, how right it was they were finally alone to do it, and constantly asking Hiccup if he felt good. It didn't matter if he did or didn't, Hiccup didn't want it and after cumming in Dagur's hungry mouth, had not hardened again. He felt no arousal from Dagur and the Berserker was utterly clumsy in his movements, too eager to screw Hiccup to really care if he brought pleasure or pain. 

Hiccup had tried fighting. He even managed a few good kicks once his cock was safely out of Dagur's mouth. But with only one leg, an aching stump, and his arms bond behind his back, Hiccup had been no match when Dagur forced his legs open and made his new home there.

Hiccup only grunted as Dagur rocked into him. There was one thing he could say for Dagur at least, the guy seemed more interested in Hiccup enjoyment of it than Ryker had.

“Why won't you get hard again?” the older male demanded, stroking Hiccup's length as he thrust.

“Maybe because I'd rather not have a psycho up my add?” Hiccup countered. “Ever think I might like my ass Dagur free?”

Dagur gave a hooting laugh. “Then why were you so hard when I brought you here. You certainly seemed happy to see me.” He gave Hiccup dick a little twist. “Or are you missing Heather?”

The rider couldn't help the growl that escaped him.

Dagur gave a tisk. “You shouldn't be so hard on her. If it weren't for her we'd be fucking with that rod still in your leg. Not her fault you thought she was that Astrid bitch. You started kissing her and one thing led to another. I was kind of jealous; I’ve never seen her cum like that.”

Squeezing his eyes shut, Hiccup tried to ignore Dagur. He didn't want to hear how it happened. He didn't care if he mistook her for Astrid. He had been in utter agony and drugged and then given a heavy dose of liquor. He hadn't been in his right mind or he never would have allowed it. They may have still raped him but he would have fought. He couldn't even remember what happened which goes to prove the condition he had been in.

“How did you do it?” he finally asked the one question that had been bothering him since Heather's betrayal. “How did you convince her to join you? She wanted you dead. She even convinced my riders to after you. Why would she join after everything you've done?”

Dagur nipped at his Adam’s Apple then yanked him up onto his lap so that Hiccup was straddling him. “Blood is thicker than water, Hiccup. She came to me because she knew she needed me. And oh…she so needed me.” He gave a manic hooting laugh as he bounced Hiccup headed on his lap. “But you know…she needs you, too. She needs both her brothers to take of her. And when we get back to Berserk you two can really get married. I'll pay Stoick a handsome price for her. More than Berk has ever seen. And you can still be his heir. We'll just join or tribes together and…”

“Dagur, I don't want…” Hiccup began, unsure how he could ever make Dagur understand that what he wanted wasn't necessarily what Hiccup or even Heather wanted. Hiccup's heart belonged to another…a few others but definitely not Dagur or Heather. 

Of course Dagur was in his own happy little world, peppering Hiccup's neck and shoulders with kisses and mumbling things Hiccup couldn't quite understand but swore he'd kill Dagur if it was another attempted marriage or binding. He was pretty much done with Dagur for at three or more lifetimes.

Dagur was just picking up the pace and groaning in delight when there was a pounding out the door. He gave an annoyed snarl, one arm wrapping around Hiccup's waist to pull him tighter before snapping at whoever interrupted them. He didn't stop thrusting, a sick part of him delighting in delighting in the idea of a public display of his dominance over Hiccup. He gave a sneer when Savage pushed the door open and hobbled in a few inches.

The former Outcast inhaled sharply at the sight but said nothing of the awkward position his leader and Hiccup were in. Hiccup for his part, didn't turn to see who had entered and continued to look past Dagur at the far wall as the Berserker bounced him over his hard length.

“What is it?” Dagur snapped, not pausing once with his movements.

“Ah…” Savage fumbled, his eyes large as he watched Dagur fuck Hiccup.

“Out with it! Can't you see my brother and I are enjoying some private time? Can't you? Don't at the way his ass hugs me! Look!” Dagur yelled.

Hiccup's face blamed up in embarrassment. The last thing he wanted was anyone seeing him like this, let alone Savage.

“Ah…yes, sire, sorry sire,” Savage said quickly. “But there seems to be a problem. Mistress Heather…her dragon has returned to the ship but Mistress Heather was not with it. I fear she may have been lost at sea in this storm.”

Dagur's movements came to a screeching halt and he suddenly hugged Hiccup to him. “Missing at sea? What do you mean missing at sea? Heather is an accomplished rider. She Can’t be missing at sea.”

“Well sire, she does ride a metal dragon and the rain is coming down quite heavy. It's only midday and it’s black as night. Perhaps the lightning spooked to dragon or it have been hit and bucked Mistress Heather off or…”

“I don't want to hear your excuses!” Dagur roared. “Turn this ship around. We're going after my sister.”

“With all due respect, sire, We’ll never find her in this storm,” Savaged tried to reason but he hurried off when Dagur gave a enraged scream, the door slamming shut behind him.

Dagur hugged Hiccup even tighter, his chest heaving in sudden fear. One large hand smoothed through Hiccup's hair, as if using the youth to calm down. Hiccup had seen this before. Those times when Dagur was upset or confused and rather than wielding his arsenal of knives he'd grab Hiccup and just squeeze him. It was common practise when they were young, before becoming enemies. 

Hiccup's arms stung at the pressure but he kept his mouth shut. Dagur was unpredictable when in this mood and it was best to pose as a teddy bear than a threat. Except Hiccup knew what needed to be done and staying quiet was not going to help any of them.

“I can find her,” he said soothingly to Dagur, his mouth close to the Berserker's ear. “Let me go and I can find her.”

“You'll just leave me,” Dagur argued, sound small and fragile. It was a weird sound to hear from Dagur and it gave Hiccup pause.

“If I don't she could die,” Hiccup reasoned.

Dagur made a sound between a cry and a scream. He shoved Hiccup off him then got off the bed to dress. Once he was dressed he got Hiccup dressed, not bothering to untie his arms until he was all done.

“I could have done that myself,” Hiccup grumbled.

“I know,” Dagur answered in a surprisingly serious tone. He hefted Hiccup over one shoulder, deciding that was faster than the step hop they would have to do if he let Hiccup try to walk, then heading up to the main deck.

Sure enough the rain was coming heavy now, blanketing the surrounding area until Hiccup could barely make out. Hunters were running about, sealing hatches and tying the sails to wait out the storm. Hiccup glanced skyward. If the riders were on the way it was unlikely they would spot the ship in this weather.

He gave a small yelp as Dagur put him down on his right foot. The Berserker kept a hold of him by grasping his tunic but nothing more. Hiccup had to grab a hold of him to keep from slipping. Luckily Windshear was also there to help.

A strange thing happened between Dagur and Windshear. The self proclaimed Dragon Killer, ran a hand over the silver dragon's head when Windshear bowed it toward him.

“It's okay, girl. We'll find Mommy and bring her home,” Dagur said in a strangely tender voice.

Hiccup stared at Dagur in awe but the moment was spoiled when Ryker came storming across the deck.

“What do you think you're doing with him?” he demanded, glaring down at Dagur. He reached for Hiccup but was surprised to find a knife at his throat.

Dagur met his glare with one of his own. “My sister is out there. Hiccup is the inly one here who can fly a dragon and track her down.”

“I send a search party,” Ryker sneered, not moved in the least.

“Not fast enough. I need something dragony fast. And I need someone who won't get us killed.”

Hiccup glanced between the two if them. “Windshear doesn't have a saddle. We'll slid right off in this storm. Barf and Belch would be better,” he told Dagur, hoping to con the Berserker into freeing the Zippleback.

“The Razorwhip knows where Heather fell,” Dagur countered. “We'll just have to hold on tight.”

“Dagur, we need something better than just holding on.”

But Dagur didn't listen. Instead he hefted Hiccup up on the dragon's back. One of the Berserker’s handed him some rope. For a moment Hiccup feared he would be tied up again but Dagur looped it around Windshear's long neck then climbed up behind him.

“This is a bad idea,” Hiccup warned but it fell on deaf ears as the Razorwhip took flight.

“Bring him right back once you have Heather!” Ryker yelled after them.

They disappeared into the raging storm.


	12. Chapter 12

The storm was so fierce that when the riders finally reached their destination they could see the Hunter ship in the pouring rain and dark raging sea. There were no signal fires to lead the way, no doubt unable to stay lit in the rain.

“Where are they?” Astrid muttered to herself, trying to peer through the sheet rain in hopes of spotting something…anything. She thought she spotted another flicker of silver in the distance but it was gone as fast as she saw it and there was no way to tell what direction it had come from or where it was going. “We need to get closer to the water,” she informed the others. “We see the ship better if we’re lower.”

“Astrid, if the winds pick up our dragons won't be able to keep that altitude,” Fishlegs warned. “Right now the waves are low but…”

“I know, Fishlegs. But we have to find Hiccup. Thor only knows what Ryker and Dagur will do to him.” Her stomach twisted at the thought of what Heather and Dagur had already done. A part of her felt guilty leaving Heather on the sea stack with no protection from the storm but the sense of betrayal stung too much to turn back. Heather was supposed to be her friend. They shared a special bond, or so she thought. How could Heather have willingly raped Hiccup? It didn't matter if she was undercover and trying to appease her deranged psychopath of a brother, the result was the same. She raped Hiccup. It didn't matter if he was in the right mind or not. Rape was rape and Heather was just as guilty as Dagur.

Astrid couldn't bring herself to yell the others yet. Not about the rape or the fact it was Heather they had spotted at sea. Some would want to go back and save her while others would want her dead. Astrid didn't know what she wanted. She was too angry to think past the hurt and betrayal. And she had to focus. They had to find Hiccup before anything else happened.

Oddly enough Stormfly and Toothless turned in midflight, toward where the flash of silver had flown by seconds earlier. Stormfly gave a screech while Toothless wobbled to the other dragons.

“What is it girl?” Astrid asked, knowing her dragon had picked something up. The other dragons fell into formation behind Stormfly.

“You think they picked up Hiccup's scent?” Snotlout asked, trying to calm Toothless down and keep him from speeding ahead of everyone.

“They had to,” Fishlegs agreed, surprised by the sudden excitement their dragons had.

Or Windshear, Astrid noted to herself, thinking of the flash of silver. It made sense. Windshear would be searching for Heather then heading back to Ryker's ship where they'd find Hiccup.

A small smile lit Astrid's face. “Fetch, Stormfly.”

The Nadder shot forward with incredible speed. Toothless kept pace with a screaming Snotlout holding on for dear life whole Hookfang and Meatlug took up the rear. They'd find Hiccup or take Heather hostage and make a trade that way.

. . .

Multiple plans raced through his mind as Windshear sped through the storm in search of Heather. The dragon seemed to know exactly where she was going which was a blessing and a curse. Hiccup glanced toward the rolling sea. It would be easy to jump. All he had to do was knock Dagur off balance and fall over side. Better yet, shove Dagur off and take the dragon. But Dagur had an arm firmly wrapped around Hiccup's waist, holding him flush against his armored chest. If one fell they would most likely take the other with them. And Hiccup wouldn't have been able to stop himself from falling if that happened. His left leg hurt all the way from the stump to his him, making it hard to keep a firm grip on Windshear's slippery wet neck. But Hiccup continued to contemplate the idea even as they approached a series of sea stacks.

For a moment Hiccup didn't quite understand. If Heather was lost at sea wouldn't she be in the sea? Yet there she was, curled up in a ball, looking small and fragile. Hiccup couldn't stop the tightness in his heart at seeing her like this, but he quickly banished it and reminded himself of what she had done.

“Heather!” Dagur cried from behind him, showing a surprising amount of raw emotion and fear. He slid off Windshear and rushed to his sister's aid. “Heather! Heather, talk to me.”

He stayed on Windshear, utterly forgotten in Dagur's hast to get to his sister. “Is she alright?” he called, a hand rubbing over metal scales to calm Windshear.

Dagur nodded. “She's breathing. Cold but breathing.”

Hiccup nodded to himself. “Good.” He leaned forward on Windshear and reached for her head. “She's safe, Windshear,” he assured before switching to dragonese. “Dagur will protect her while you take me to my friends.”

The dragon reared up in distress, not wanting to leave her mistress.

“Please, Windshear. Toothless needs me and I need him, just like you need Heather,” Hiccup begged. Guilt riddled him for what he was about to do but he wasn't going to stick around and play victim anymore for the Berserker siblings or Ryker.

“What are you doing?” Dagur demanded, holding Heather tight as she pressed into his warmth. He tried to get up but she seemed to refuse to and clinched to him with all her might.

She glanced toward her dragon, tears in her eyes, and gave a small nod for the dragon to go. Dagur didn't notice, his attention fully on Hiccup as rider and dragon took to the air.

“No! Come back here, Hiccup! You're a coward, Hiccup! You don't abandon people! You don't abandon family!” he bellowed after Hiccup. He held Heather tighter and tried to shield her from the storm. “You don't abandon loved ones,” he breathed her hair, a small sob escaping him.

Hiccup had just left them to die on a sea stack in a storm. Brothers don't do that. It was wrong and even Dagur the Deranged knew that.

. . .

Mid air collisions were nothing new for the riders, they'd done it enough times over the years that it was almost expected. So when Windshear suddenly barreled into Stormfly after a flash of lightning momentarily blinded her, Hiccup found himself knocked off the silver dragon's slim neck and all but landing on Astrid. His hip finally gave out and what little purchase he had on Windshear had given out. When he hit Stormfly's back, he grabbed for her saddle to keep from sliding off.

“Hiccup!” Astrid cried, grabbing his hand and pulling him onto the saddle.

He gave a regretful sigh and settle behind her. His arms wrapped around her middle and he rested his forehead on her shoulder, happy to be with her and not the crazy dual not too far away.

“Are you alright?” Astrid demanded, one hand squeezing his.

“I will be,” he breathed. He glanced toward Windshear. The dragon gave a small bow of her head then disappeared back toward where they had left Dagur and Heather.

“Hiccup,” Tuffnut called desperately as Hookfang flew around Stormfly. “Where's our dragon? Where's Barf and Belch?”

Hiccup looked up, surprised to see Tuffnut and Ruffnut riding Hookfang. He glanced to his left where Toothless was cooing to him, Snotlout on his back. Fishlegs was to his front left with Meatlug. They were all there. It wasn't a dream or delusion.

“Ryker has him,” he answered, gesturing in the direction he thought Ryker's ship was. The storm was disorienting him. He looked at Toothless longingly. He wanted to be with his dragon more than Astrid right now. There was a small pang of anger at the shield maiden from Heather confessing to be working for her and until he knew the truth he'd much rather be with his best friend. Except without his prosthetic he can't control Toothless's tail fin.

“We just came from that way!” Snotlout whined, gesturing wildly at the direction Hiccup indicated. “We didn't see anything.”

“Wait, Wait!” Fishlegs said hurried. “What if we hide behind a sea stack and just follow Windshear?”

The others gave him a funny look, obviously not noticing what the larger male had. Hiccup nodded in understanding. Windshear would be racing back for Heather and Dagur and would take them to the ship. Hiccup didn't want to ever step foot on that ship again but he couldn't leave Barf and Belch there either.

They flew in the direction Windshear had gone, keeping as low as possible and close to the sea stacks. It wasn't long before they spotted the silver dragon with the two Berserkers curled on her back. The riders followed her, keeping high so not to be easily spotted.

“Hey, give me you leg,” Astrid said to Hiccup as they led the others.

Hiccup hesitated. He had so many questions for her but couldn't bring himself to ask even one. Instead, he did as she requested, instinctively knowing she was asking for the left. Relief filled him when he felt the familiar feel of his prosthetic being attached to his stump, despite the pain that radiated from the sudden pressure. At least he felt whole again.

“How?”

“Ryker sent it with the ransom demand. I figured you'd need it the moment we found you,” she explained, patting his knee. Her hand froze after a moment. “Are you…did they hurt you?”

He was silent for a moment then sighed. “I'd rather not think about it right now,” he said honestly. Guilt filled him for a moment at what he was about to do but it had to be done. “Can you fly closer to Toothless?”

She looked behind her shoulder at him, hesitated only a moment then nodded and had Stormfly move so that they were to the right and slightly above Toothless.

Hiccup jumped from the Nadder to the Nightfury and slid into his saddle as Snotlout quickly shifted back to make room.

“Better?” Snotlout asked.

“Getting there,” Hiccup agreed, attaching his prosthetic to the stirrup.

They approached the Hunter ship just as Windshear landed with Dagur and Heather. No one noticed the riders at first. The rain seemingly washing them away until Toothless fired a plasma blast at the deck. Chaos ensued but the dragons and their riders moved quickly. 

Astrid and Stormfly landed close to Windshear, the shield maiden intent on facing off with Heather once more, but the raven haired girl was rushed into the bowels of the ship by Dagur and away from harm's way. He of course was more than happy to go one on one against Astrid as the others fought the Hunters.

All but Hiccup and Snotlout. Not that Snotlout didn't want to get in a brawl with the Hunters but he had dubbed himself “the Hiccup Protector” and wasn't letting Toothless get any closer than necessary. They covered the others by air, avoiding nets and counter fire. Despite the rain, the riders had the upper hand. The Hunters could not see Toothless until he fired, the rain and darkness making it impossible to see more than a foot in front of them. And without the ability to light torches, they could barely make out their adversaries on the ground. But it also made it hard for the riders to find their way to Barf and Belch.

“There,” Hiccup announced when the deck lit up from a plasma blast. “Toothless, aim for the grate. Ruff, Tuff, he's down there!”

The next blast took out the grate, melting and bending the metal into a twisted mess. A moment later the twins were jumping into the darkness below.

“Someone take out that Night Fury and bring me that boy!” Ryker yelled.

Arrows filled the stormy sky. One came a little too close, the sharp edge grazing his arm. He grasped the wound, knowing there was dragon root on the tip.

“Up, bud. Keep us out of firing range,” he instructed Toothless.

They waited with baited breath for the Zippleback to burst out of his cage. It felt like an eternity before gas started to seep from the hold onto deck. The smell alerted Astrid and Fishlegs to get back on their dragons and abandon ship.

“This isn't over, you hear me!” Dagur yelled after Astrid as she flew away. “Hiccup will be mine! All mine! His little Night Fury, too!” He gave a sniff, his broken nose seeming to curl. “Oh no…”

The blast rocked the whole ship as the riders booted it out of there and headed up through the storm to a clear sunny sky, Hiccup safe and Barf and Belch back with their rightful riders. Hiccup never felt so exhausted in his life as he did the moment he knew he was free and all his riders and dragons were presently safe from the Hunters.


	13. Chapter 13

When they reached the Edge Hiccup had the unusually feeling as if it had been days or even years since he was last there when it had only been a little over a day since his kidnapping. It was probably just fatigue, he decided as Toothless landed in the platform of their hut. The other riders landed all around him, each worried since he had barely spoken a word on the ride home.

“Should we get Gothi?” Fishlegs asked as Hiccup slid off Toothless.

Astrid had filled everyone in on what Heather had told her had happened to Hiccup, including the rape by the Berserker siblings. She had been raving mad and intent on sinking every Hunter ship, but her concern for Hiccup out weighed her bloodlust and she had left the ship to burn slowly. Now she watched as Hiccup limped toward his hut, unsure what to do. She had admitted to knowing Heather was a spy and had been reporting to her. She had never expected her best friend to betray her in such a horrid way, but Hiccup had said nothing. There was no anger, no hate or bloodlust. His expression was almost blank, as if shock had finally set in and he was trying to cope with what had happened.

“No,” their leader answered Fishlegs, his voice strangely hollow. “I just need some sleep.” Hiccup opened his guy’s door and stepped inside. Toothless bounded in after him with a worried wobble.

Barf and Belch moved to follow as well but stopped and gave Ruff and Tuff questioning looks. “Nah, I think he needs a little time to come to grips with what happened,” Ruffnut assured the Zippleback as he brother slipped off.

“I don't know,” Tuffnut argued. “He was limping pretty bad.”

“You would too if some whacko shoved an iron rod in your leg only for a psycho duo to yank it out and probably cause more damaged,” Ruff shot Back, climbing down to the platform as well. “Then get fucked by said psycho duo without consent.”

“Cut it out, you two,” Astrid snapped, heading toward the hut.

“Hey, don't snap at us, missy. We weren't the ones working with the enemy and LYING to our friends,” Ruffnut shot back with a steely glare.

“You tell her, sister,” Tuff encouraged.

Astrid froze, her shoulders stiff. She took a deep breath and stepped inside Hiccup's hut with Fishlegs in tow. Snotlout followed close behind and the twin behind him. They found Hiccup sitting on the steps to his loft, a pained and tired expression on his face.

“I can't climb up the steps,” he said, his voice still oddly hollow.

“I'm amazed you made it this far,” Snotlout said, surprising everyone as he went to help his cousin. “You shouldn't be putting pressure on that leg.”

He took Hiccup by one arm and motioned Tuffnut to grab him by the other and together they got Hiccup up the narrow staircase to the loft then into bed where Fishlegs removed the prosthetic and inspected Hiccup now red and swollen stump.

“The good news is there's no infection,” he reported happily. “The bad news is you won't be able to walk on it for a few days…maybe a week.” He felt up the length of Hiccup's left leg to access possible damage. Hiccup hissed when his knee was probed, as well as his hip but there didn't appear to be any permanent damage.

Hiccup thumbed his head against his pillow. “Gobber just made it,” he grumbled.

“It's okay, we still have the crutch downstairs,” Tuffnut assured. His sister elbowed him hard in the side. “What?”

“Can you guys leave? I just want some sleep,” Hiccup muttered, rolling onto his right side.

Astrid hesitated then placed her hand on his hip. She cringed when he flinched at the contact and quickly pulled her hand away. “Are you mad at me?” she asked tentively, regretting ever letting Heather talk her into keeping her spying on the Hunters a secret.

For a moment Hiccup said nothing, just stared blankly at the far wall. Then he blinked and glanced toward her. “What?” he whispered. He blinked again and slowly sat up. “No…No, I'm not mad. I'm just tired and confused and a little hurt. I'm mean I'm a lot hurt, physically but…I'm just disappointed you couldn't trust me enough to tell me, bit it wouldn't have changed a thing. I don't think. What Heather did…she manipulated both or us. All of us. She had you thinking she was on our side but how can someone claim to be a spy and be sleeping with the enemy then rape a friend?” He ran a hand over his face. “She used us.”

“Then what do we do?” Fishlegs asked, nervous because he had liked Heather at one point.

“Nothing for now,” Hiccup answered, laying back down.

“Nothing?” Snotlout shouted. He didn't mean to but he wasn't one for standing around.

Hiccup looked at him. “Nothing. We don't extract her. We don't go after her. Heather made her choice. She's joined Dagur. So the next time we face her just as we would Dagur.”

His cousin's face lit up. “No mercy?”

“No mercy. Same applies with the Hunters. You have a shot at Ryker, take it.” Hiccup closed his eyes, exhaustion taking hold of him. He didn't want to think of Heather or Dagur or Ryker. All he wanted was for his mind to go blank and to forget everything that happened.

A small smile tugged at his lips as he felt his riders settle around him, as if to protect him from the storm of emotions the raged within. Or perhaps they were protecting him from the demons that had stolen him away the day before. He squeezed Astrid's hand when she took his. The shock faded away, as did the fear and hurt. What was left was anger, raw and vengeful, but above all that was the feeling of solidarity at his friends being there to protect him.

. . .

Across the sea the Hunters managed to put out the fires before losing too many ships. Ryker stomped around bellowing orders while Dagur stared out over the stormy sky. He wasn't sure how Hiccup did it but he was as impressed as ever. Hiccup had fallen from his mighty pedestal and forced to bow before him only to pick himself up and fly up amongst the gods again. And he had done so without his riders, without his precious Night Fury. He had tricked Dagur into letting him help find other only to steal her dragon. His brother was clever, very clever indeed. But that clever little mind was bound to make mistakes one day.

Strolling up to Heather, he wrapped his arms around her middle and pressed his lips to the back of her neck. “Did you drink the tea?” he asked.

She gave a small nod.

“Good. Wouldn't want you with child until our little brother is finally at our side where he belongs.” The idea of Heather carrying Hiccup's child gave Dagur a lovely tingling feeling, but the time wasn't right. One day, when they finally had Hiccup where they wanted him, helpless, alone, away from Riders and Hunters alike, then Dagur would push for Stoick to allow Hiccup to marry Heather. If Stoick refused then Dagur would do away with him and that Astrid bitch and anyone else who got in his way. He would do whatever he had to do to get what he wanted, and what he wanted was Hiccup.

Fin

Not to be continued, lol


	14. Chapter 14

Bonus chapter written by Jayalaw

 

Hiccup's return to the island painted a grey hue over the Edge. He had trouble climbing the stairs to his hut, and his face would screw up from the pains that he described running up and down his leg. Fishlegs insisted that he bathe in the hot springs daily, while Toothless would lick the wounds. The Night Fury saliva helped, but Hiccup wasn’t up for anything rougher. At best, the dragon riders would huddle in a pile and let Hiccup spoon them. They always made sure not to jostle his leg. 

Astrid kept an eye on him. She thought his forgiveness would have lifted the weight from her head, but she felt weighed down, as if the guilt had turned into pure stone. Stoick the Vast, if he had been in charge, would have demoted her for insubordination and made Fishlegs the second-in-command on the island. Hiccup instead looked at her with a mix of pity and apology. She would have preferred a demotion, or even for him to turn her away on a cuddle night, if it meant Hiccup wasn’t hurt. Even the twins constantly making remarks about Astrid’s trust issues didn’t guilt her as much as seeing Hiccup struggle with his prosthetic. 

Everyone talked about if Gothi should look at Hiccup’s wound, but he kept refusing. Gothi would keep her mouth shut, since she never talked, but Hiccup didn’t want his father to catch wind of what had happened with the Hunters or Stoick would never let Hiccup leave Berk. 

Heather kept sending notes. Astrid fed the Terrors but stopped responding to them. It wasn't like very neatly written apologies or recent intel could make up for the way Hiccup limped, or how his eyes dulled when they gazed at the various cliffs around the island. The twins had finished building the north watchtower without complaint. 

One note was different. The Terror, yellow as a lemon, struggled with a small paper bundle tied to its leg. It came straight to her hut. She opened it, recognizing the handwriting.

Lavender tisane, for pain relief and sleeping at night. Will be leaving the Hunters for parts unknown, do not expect responses soon. 

Astrid fingered the tiny glass vial. It did smell of lavender and lemon balm. She still didn’t trust it, and brought it to the hall to discuss. Hiccup refused to even consider the option. The twins volunteered to try it, in case it was something meant to drug Hiccup for another kidnapping, and they smelled of lavender all the next day. Ruffnut didn’t like how it blended with the fish oil in her hair. 

Time passed. Eventually, the dull look faded from Hiccup’s eyes. They kept encountering the Hunters in various places, capturing dragons. Snotlout took great pleasure in firing at Ryker, and having the permission to kill. Astrid vented her frustrations on various Hunters. Dagur kept gunning for her, but he seemed to have lost his edge. No Windshear and Heather joined the fray; it seemed that the rider and dragon had truly vanished. Even so, the riders eyed the skies with suspicion.

Then a new trap was sprung. Hiccup and the Riders had found a lead on the Flightmare, which the Hunters sought. They hadn’t realized that the Hunters had a different target in mind, until the riders found themselves trapped on a sinking ship and a game board and Hiccup in a cage of frightened, captured dragons. As he and Toothless tried to navigate through them, a spray of blue mist hit them. The blue entered their faces, and neither could move.

“I was expecting a bit more from the man who’s been thwarting my Hunters,” a cool voice responded. 

It was a short man in armor, with a dark beard and a mischievous glint in his eyes. Hiccup even without the Flightmare mist would have been paralyzed on seeing the resemblances to Ryker. He still had nightmares of the larger Grimborn brother. This must be Viggo, the Hunter leader.

“My brother mentioned you were defiant,” Viggo continued, casually taking the Eye from Hiccup’s satchel as if he already knew it was there. “Clever. Passionate. Loyal. And I can see a reason to respect you.” 

The mist was already starting to wear off, and Hiccup sensed he wouldn’t remember losing the Dragon Eye, or who had taken it. Even so, he prepared to clench his fist and fight, and could sense Toothless was preparing the same way, Hiccup could sense.

“Don’t take this personally, but I will regret breaking that defiant spirit.” Viggo nodded to several men which came out, loaded with darts. 

Several darts went into Toothless, who collapsed almost as soon as the mist wore off. Hiccup tried to move, and found feeling in his limbs. His mind was already hazy, but his leg throbbed from the old rod wound. He tried to focus on the ache. A few seconds of fuzziness could cost him. 

An explosion rocked the boat. Viggo stumbled and dropped the Dragon Eye. Hiccup fell because he couldn’t steady his hands, and his mind went blank. 

“What happened?” he asked, and then realized on seeing the rolling artifact as well as a prone Night Fury. “Toothless!”  
Dragons roared from above. The captive dragons in the cages whined through their muzzles. In the din, Hiccup could hear his friends. 

“Down here!” Hiccup was screaming. “Toothless! He can’t fly!”  
His voice sounded garbled, as if he had swallowed cotton. Perhaps it was his leg pain, or seeing how Viggo was on his feet and approaching him. The man drew his sword.

“Can’t have you escaping,” he said with disappointment, as if they weren’t under attack. Hiccup tried to get up, but he felt a boot press into his stomach. His hands went to his blade, strapped to his waist but he wasn’t moving fast enough. 

An axe blocked the sword blade before it could come down. Then a knee hit Viggo’s stomach and forced him back.

“No.” A familiar voice was firm. 

Hiccup stared, sword in his left hand. He thought this was another nightmare. Heather wasn’t drawing a blade to protect him. Not after what had happened. 

“Hiccup, there isn’t much time!” Heather shouted, tossing him a small vial. “Give this to Toothless.”

He got up slowly. The vial had a purple liquid, and a needle. He tucked it into his scabbard. Then he guarded her left as Viggo retaliated. He didn’t look surprised. In fact, he was amused.  
“Why are you helping me?” he asked as they clanged weapons against Viggo’s lone blade.

“Because I’m not letting you suffer again,” Heather growled. “Never again.” 

#

Later, he got an explanation: the riders had been separated from him, and battling the Hunters on a sinking ship. Heather had flown in, firing on the Hunters, and told them Hiccup was in trouble. Dagur had been informed of the plan, of course, because he had been worried that she had flown away for so long. He had been hoping it would be the plan that made Heather and Hiccup’s union. The riders hadn’t wanted to trust her, not after everything had happened, but they couldn’t ignore the possibility of their leader in trouble again. So they had followed, Astrid screaming that if this was another trick then she would behead Heather.  
No one wanted Heather on the Edge, walking and talking freely as if she had always been there. The twins expressed that she ought to be locked up with Windshear in the cells. Hiccup insisted, however, that they find out exactly why Heather had changed her mind after what had happened. She also was the only one with the antidote for Toothless, who had managed to fly back to the Edge before falling into a deep sleep. Then they could decide if Heather would be locked up or kicked off the island. Heather hadn’t looked happy, but she wasn’t surprised either.

Everyone ate a sparse meal of grains and dried fish as Heather was given a chance to speak. The riders questioned her about everything: the twins and Snotlout were blunt, Fishlegs was soft but to the point, and Astrid was raging. Hiccup’s leg was acting up, so he asked the least.

It wasn’t an easy talk: Heather admitted that she didn’t know why she kept lying to the riders, using them for her own purposes. Even when she was spying on the Hunters for them, she had convinced herself it was to help, but now she wondered if that had even worked. She didn’t have an excuse, since no one was holding her parents hostage now. Perhaps she had been compromised. Dagur had seen the murder in her eyes and turned it into a passion. He could be so gentle, and yet so harsh. The Berserker was many things but he wasn’t stupid; he turned a murderous sister into a lover, probably to save his own skin and eventually capture Hiccup.

As for what had happened with Hiccup, she couldn’t blame them all for hating her, and for wanting to shoot her on sight. She had hoped to collect enough gold to pay a blood price as an apology, but the Hunters didn’t have gold she could easily earn or steal. So she had gone abroad, to ponder who she was and what she wanted, and what she could do to make things right. If Dagur hadn’t sent that gleeful message, she might have stayed away from the Great Beyond for years.

“We’ll need to talk privately as a group,” Hiccup told her. “I understand why it happened, and I forgive you, but I don’t know how we can trust you.” 

The other riders started muttering protests, Snoutlout even shouting at his cousin, but Hiccup glared at them. They fell silent. Astrid looked seething however.

“Trust me, the forgiveness isn’t for you,” he told Heather bluntly. 

“It’s so I can keep getting up without hating you, and seeing you in my worst dreams. Though it helps that this time you made the right choice.” 

“I understand,” she replied stiffly. “I’ll accept your decision, or punishment. I’m not running away this time.”

She walked outside. The riders closed the clubhouse door and sat down, to have the most divisive argument on the island. Still, there was a cleansing catharsis as they shouted reasons to trust or not trust Heather. Whatever decision the riders made, they would make it as they should have: together, and with honesty. 

Their future lay without secrets, rape, or deception.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [The Thorston Sandwich](https://archiveofourown.org/works/14763509) by [ashleybenlove](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ashleybenlove/pseuds/ashleybenlove)




End file.
